Undecided
by LynnLautner
Summary: Paul's life is forever changed when he locks eyes with a beautiful Peeping Tom.
1. Chapter 1

**Paul and Angela's story is here! Once again I want to thank everyone for your support. This story is currently titled Undecided because I can't decide on a name for it yet, suggestions are welcome! Please make sure to follow me and this story so you will get updates when I eventually change the name. Right now I have sixteen chapters complete for this story but only five of them have been sent to my beta. I plan on posting those five chapters a week at a time, on Friday afternoon. I hope you all enjoy this story and my version of Paul. Age's for the Characters will be posted in the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

The music was thumping so loud throughout the house that her ears were ringing; the smoky haze that lingered in the room made it difficult to see her friend who was currently pressed up against the refrigerator with Mike Newton's tongue down her throat. Angela groaned at the sight. Really, how had she let Jessica talk her into coming to a party, let alone a party at her house while her parents were away?

Walking around the kitchen trying to find a corner to hide in, Angela plastered her body against the wall while her eyes lingered on Jessica and Mike. He of course, was running his hands up and down her sides and around to her butt. With each grip Angela could see the muscles in his forearms straining to drag her friend closer to his body. She heard Jessica giggle as Mike jerked her flush against him. With a roll of her eyes Angela brought the red cup to her lips. Slowly she sipped down the orange juice that Jessica had poured for her as soon as she walked in the door. "If anyone asks just tell them it's a screwdriver," she instructed before Mike wrapped her in his arms and pulled her away squealing.

Angela had every intention of staying only for a little while, but looking at the clock on the kitchen stove she noticed that it read 12:02 am. How had she been here two hours already? With a sigh she pushed off the wall and made her way over to Jessica. She stood waiting for the opportunity for one of her friends to look up from their lip lock. Eventually she tapped Mike on the shoulder and when he turned to look at her she couldn't help the laugh that escaped, Jessica's bright red lipstick was smeared all over his face.

"I'm just," Angela stated as she threw her thumb over her shoulder. Before Jessica spoke Angela turned around to make her escape and promptly crashed into someone causing her cup to crumble between their bodies. Angela squeaked out in surprise when she saw the man that was looking down at her. He was tan with dark brown eyes and jet black hair, obviously from the reservation.

Just as the wetness began to seep into her skin through her bra a chuckle caught her attention and she jerked when two hands landed on her shoulders. "You ok there?" he asked as he peeled her body away from his.

She looked up at him, meeting his eyes. He had the slightest hint of a smile on his face as he looked at her. "Yea- yeah I'm fine sorry for spilling- oh my god your shirt is soaking wet, I'm so sorry for that. I was just leaving."

She heard him calling after her. Not sure what he said due to the sound of the music, Angela pushed her way through the crowd and found the door to Jessica's room. At the very least her "friend" could let her borrow a shirt that wasn't soaked in orange juice. Just as the door clicked closed Angela heard a grunt that caused her body to freeze. The room was dimly lit but there was enough light for Angela to see a naked man hovering over a woman. Her hand shot to her mouth at the sight, smothering a gasp.

Her eyes roamed over the man before she could stop them. His arms were locked, his chest still almost touching the perky, over-inflated breasts. Angela's eyes slid up the arms and slowly took in the muscles as they bunched and moved as he continued to thrust into the girl under him. As her eyes slid up his body she noticed that he had a tattoo on his shoulder and another between his shoulder blades. His short practically buzzed black hair was wet with sweat, sweat that was currently making its way down his back and to his-oh my god, Angela thought to herself, taking in the sight of his naked ass. It was, well she had never seen a naked ass like this one, sure a drunk had mooned her once as he was driving through town but this was something else. She watched as his glutes flexed with another grunt and a pair of blood red nails latched on as if to help the process. Another grunt and Angela new he definitely didn't need any help. As Angela continued to scan the man's back she knew she should look away, but her eyes nor her mouth would close. Her feet refused to move so she stood awe-struck at the sight before her-that was until a gruff voice broke her concentration.

"You going to stand there all night or you want to join in on this party, Tom?"

She looked up to find that the man that was speaking to her wasn't even looking in her direction as he spoke, rather he was watching the woman that was laying underneath him. No way that girl's name was Tom. The space between the two seemed to have grown causing Angela's skin to prickle and before she knew it he was straddling one of her legs as she laid on her side, the other thrown up and over his shoulder. Enough space had been created by their new position that Angela was able to get a solid view of his ripped chest.

"I- I-" She stuttered before she heard him chuckle. Her eyes left the woman's bright red pump that was waving in the air and she looked at the side of his face, still looking at the naked girl below him, "Mindy you mind if Tom over there joins us or is it a party of two?"

Angela gasped at the question, Was he serious? Why did he keep calling her Tom? Her thoughts cut off when she heard the girl giggle, "Aww sorry honey but Pauly -" her words cut off by a straggled moan as her body slammed violently forward into the headboard.

"What'd I tell you about calling me that?" He asked, the husky tone of his voice sent a shiver down Angela's spine.

The girl licked and then bit her lower lip as she looked up at the man, "Call him tomorrow honey, we're busy."

Angela was still frozen. Her face was burning and her eyes were hurting from how wide they were and the lack of blinking at the sight of the two still laying in the bed connected. Neither seemed to have a care in the world, she had never in all of her life seen anything like it. She couldn't tear her eyes away, but the two continued on as if nothing were happening grunting and moaning pushing and pulling. Her heart was thumping in her chest she stared at the two from across the room. Why wasn't she moving for the door?

A growl snapped her from her thoughts, causing her hand to shoot behind her back. Grabbing the door handle, she twisted the knob and flung the door open. Darting out of the room she ran into a brick wall with an oof.

"We really need to stop meeting like this."

Looking up Angela was met with the same dark brown eyes and short, jet black hair, and the smile was still there too, "I just went to get a shirt and - but there's someone in there and I really need to go."

The moan that drifted from the door behind her had her eyes shooting wide before she clenched them shut and grit her teeth. The boy in front of her uttered a cuss word which had her eyes snapping back open. "Paul," the boy spat in annoyance as his arms moved to her shoulders yet again.

"Hey you ok, did he like traumatize you or something?"

"I just… I've never, I can't believe he's doing that on Jessica's bed. She is going to be so mad when she finds out the someone was having se- sex," Angela finally managed to force the word from her mouth, "on her bed."

Her hand slapped over her mouth at her outburst, but the boy in front of her just laughed, "Yeah she's probably going to need to clean that when he's done in there."

She watched as his nose scrunched up as he talked to her, then his head turned toward a crash and a hoot from down the hall, the volume of the music seemed to have gotten louder since she went into the bedroom. His eyes pinched together before his grip on her shoulder got a little tighter. "You said you were leaving, you want to get out of here? I'll walk you home, this party seems to be getting a little rowdy." There was a sense of urgency behind his words, his focus not solely on her.

Angela looked over his face, he seemed innocent enough. She knew that Bella had hung out with someone named Jake from the reservation and if memories served her correct this was one of his friends. "Do you know someone named Jake?" Angela blurted while watching his face for any sign that he might.

A smile split across his face, "Yeah me and Jake we're - uh we've been friends for a long time." His hand was on the back of his neck rubbing in a nervous manner as he spoke, his eyes darting all around the cramped hallway.

Her eyes pinched together in concentration and that's when it hit her, "Haven't I seen you before on First Beach?"

With that his eyes flicked back to her searching her face, "Now that you mention it," Embry said taking a closer look at her face, "yeah you were with Bella Swan right?"

"Yeah," Angela said, a frown pulling at her lips at the thought of her friend. She and Bella got along really well but since the Cullens left she was a completely different person, never sitting with their group always sitting at their old table, staring out the window, so pale and withdrawn. She was worried about her friend, had been for a while, but she knew eventually if Bella needed to talk she would come to her when she was ready. She wasn't one to push like Jessica or one to talk like Lauren.

"Well I'm Embry," his hand shot out for Angela to shake. When she took it in her own she gasped in shock at the heat of his hand and her eyes bore into his.

Shuffling his feet he looked down the hall again, almost seeming nervous, "So you want me to walk you home?"

"Oh I just live a couple of houses down, I can make it."

His eyes flicked back to hers before a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, "S'okay I was just heading home any way, parties really aren't my thing. Paul," Embry said while pointing at the door and scrunching his nose again, "drug me here tonight."

Angela shook her head at him before turning and making her way down the hall. As they got into the open living room a rowdy bunch of boys that were wrestling came barreling her way making her body jerk out in shock. Embry's hand shot from beside her and merely batted the unknowing boys away from her as he placed his hand on the small of her back and pushed her toward the door.

When they stepped outside Angela looked around for a car that she wouldn't recognize but didn't notice any, "Do you have a car?"

"Naw, I just walked here."

"You what? It's like a twenty minute drive to La Push from here and you walked? This late at night?" She hadn't noticed that she was shaking her head in disbelief as she talked.

"Don't have my license or a car yet, you ready?"

As they stepped out the front door, Angela felt the overwhelming surge of heat as his large hand splayed across the small of her back yet again and then he was guiding her off the porch. She was straining her eyes to the left as hard as she could trying to catch a glimpse of his face as they walked and then as his pace picked up. The pressure on her back had her nearly jogging along.

It was then that Angela saw the flick of red and blue lights moving swiftly down the street toward them, and then his hand left her back and wrapped around her from behind and she was jerked behind an old pine tree. Angela was trying to fight him off when he put his finger over her mouth his mouth nearly touching her and she instantly stilled. Her fear of being attacked was quickly stamped down when she looked into his deep brown eyes. They weren't the eyes of an attacker, he seemed genuinely concerned. Her stomach fluttered at the contact and instantly she felt the pressure of both his arm and finger disappear from her body, as the red and blue lights flashed right in front of them. Sticking their head around the tree they both watched as the cop car hastily pulled into Jessica's driveway and then Charlie Swan and his deputy were stepping out and marching toward the house.

"Did you know they were coming?"

Embry looked guilty as he backed away before answering her, "I figured they'd be coming soon it's nearly one and, like I said before, it was starting to get rowdy."

Angela was watching Embry's face as he spoke. He was watching the house now a smile on his face as the first group of kids ran out the front door and to their cars, but when the second group stumbled out of the house and made their way into the forest his lips went into a straight line and his eyes turned into slits. Embry's head jerked toward Angela with an almost inhuman speed, startled, Angela jerked back a little shoving herself further into the tree.

"So really are you ok to get home? I have to - I mean I should see if Paul got out ok."

She was still watching him closely as he spoke, his eyes seeming to follow each figure even after they disappeared into the darkness of the woods.

"Yeah, just two more houses and that's me. I'm good."

"Ok well I gotta - shit there's Paul Chief Swan has him, I gotta go, be careful and lock up," Embry was already running away from her as he shouted over his shoulder at her.

She was still leaning up against the tree watching him jog toward the police cruiser when a body collided with hers, the tree bark snagging her sweater and digging into her back.

"Oh shit I'm sor - Tom is that you?" The girl in the red pumps, Mindy, said while stumbling back and righting her skin tight tube dress.

"Why do you keep calling me Tom? Obviously I'm not a guy, my name is Angela." She was shocked at the tone of her own voice but the girl merely shrugged before tugging at the hem of her dress, "Paul called you Tom. I thought that was your name."

"Well it's not," Angela spit out feeling regretful as the girls brow scrunched.

"Geesh I'm sorry ok? Anyway Paul told me if I ran into you to give you this," and then the girl was shoving a wadded up piece of paper into Angela's hand as her eyes darted down the road.

"Are you serious, you were just… I mean you and him aren't -" the girls eyes went wide her mouth formed an O shape before she full out belly laughed cutting Angela off completely. "What!? God no! Paul is a damn good lay and that's it. His attitude is total shit and he goes through girls like crazy."

The girl moved in her mouth so close to Angela's ear that she could smell the beer on her breath, "He is getting so much better too, back in the summer he was like a runt still good at what he was doing for his age, but now… oh my God you saw him right, his body is so hot. We hook up when I'm on a break from school and that's it. It's the only thing that keeps me sane when I have to come back to this piss hole."

A high pitched wail brought Angela's attention back to Jessica's house. From what she could see Jessica was sitting on her front step, face in her hands as Charlie and his deputy stood back shaking their heads.

"I need to go help her, she's my friend," Angela said while pointing toward the house. The girl's eyes followed before she snorted, "Your funeral, Chief Swan caught me on Senior Skip Day, threw me in the drunk tank and then made me waste a month of my summer vacation picking up litter."

As Angela got closer to Jessica she could hear her begging Chief Swan not to call her parents and promising him that she would never do it again. She could also hear the snicker of the same man from the bedroom as he stood beside the cop car, hands cuffed behind his back.

Charlie visibly sighed before he pinched the bridge of his nose, the sound of Jessica's wails clearly getting to him. As Angela walked up the sidewalk and the fluttering in her belly returned when she took in his complete form. He wasn't wearing shoes or shirt, and his khaki shorts were hanging dangerously low with no underwear band in sight. At another wail from Jessica her eyes landed on her friend. Jessica's make up was running and her hands were shaking as she tried to wipe the tears from her cheeks. Angela's gut clenched at the sight. She had tried to talk Jessica out of the party, but she insisted this was their last Spring Break and they had to live it up.

"Excuse me, Chief Swan," Angela's voice cut through one of Jessica's wails and had Charlie and his deputy both jerking out in surprise.

"Angela Webber, is that you?" Charlie asked while walking toward her his eyes scrunched trying to make out her face in the dark of the night.

"It is. Chief Swan, isn't there… isn't there a way that you can let Jessica off this one time?" She could see his lips press together as one of his eyebrows quirked up.

"Jessica was holding the party for me." Angela really couldn't believe that she was doing this, if her father ever found out that she was at a party like this that would be the end of going to SAIC in Chicago, but Jessica's mother could get pretty crazy when she was upset, so she was willing to do this for her friend.

Charlie glanced back at Jessica before he stepped closer to Angela. His mustache seemed to twitch, "She did, did she?"

"Well," Angela put all of her energy into keeping her eyes on Charlie and not the man that was still leaning up against the hood of the cruiser without a care in the world, "she found out that I was accepted to SAIC and I'll be leaving two days after graduation this year, and she wanted to throw me a party since I wouldn't be around this summer." She could see his left eye twitch as she spoke. She was so happy that her jeans had deep pockets in the front because her palms were ringing wet and she couldn't stop clenching her fists in panic.

From around Charlie, Angela could see Jessica's wide eyes and her head shaking a conformation toward the deputy. Her eyes snapped back to Charlie when she heard his boot shuffle in the gravel of the driveway. Placing his hands on his hips he looked back at Jessica before speaking again, "Ok this is what I'm going to do." Angela could feel herself sag in relief at his words, "I won't take you to the station and call your parents Miss Stanley, I know how your mother can get, but I want you picking up litter in the park starting tomorrow for the rest of your Spring Break, after you clean this mess up." Jessica was shaking her head in agreement even before he finished, "And," his tone was a bit harsher as he continued on, "you are going to personally apologize to the Johnson's for waking them up with all this racket tonight, do you hear me?"

"Yes, Chief Swan," Jessica answered as she stood to her feet. Charlie was standing between the two girls now. "I'm only doing this because you both are friends with Bella. Angela, I know that you've been a great friend to her, but I seriously doubt that this party was for you and you lying to a police officer isn't the best way to get your friend out of trouble." Angela sunk back at the tone of his voice, "Your dad let me know that they were going to be out of town for the week and that he wanted me to keep an eye on you to make sure you were ok, I seriously doubt he'd be happy to hear that his daughter had anything to do with a party like this, which I assume you did since you are here at almost one-thirty in the morning."

Angela merely shook her head while staring at the ground. "Since you two are friends, Jessica why don't you stay with Angela for the night, and then be at the station and six o'clock in the morning? I trust that you two won't be getting yourselves into any more trouble this evening?"

Jessica, who was now standing shoulder-to-shoulder with Angela, had the look of a scolded dog on her face as she sniffed and shook her head at Charlie's suggestion. "Right then, I'll give you a ride back to your house. Go ahead and lock up, Jessica and then we'll get going."

As Jessica stumbled swiftly toward the house, Charlie turned toward the boy who was still leaning up against the hood of the car, eyes on the forest, his lips pressed into a line. "Lahote!" Charlie bellowed as he made his way toward the boy. Angela flinched at the tone of his voice. She wasn't able to see his reaction as Charlie's body interrupted her view.

"I tried to get a hold of your dad so he could come down and pick you up, there wasn't an answer."

Angela heard a snort, "Well that's not really a shocker, Chief. The old man is in Oregon working again."

"Well I'm not going to bother Billy this late at night, who should I call to come get you?"

Before the boy was able to answer an older model Chevy pulled up to the curb and one of the largest men Angela had ever seen unfolded himself from the truck. Slamming the door, the man made his way toward Charlie.

Angela could have sworn that she heard a muttered "fuck" before the large man's head was jerking in the boy's direction, his lip curled in what Angela assumed to be a silent snarl. Instantly all was quite.

"Sam."

"Charlie," the man said while taking Charlie's hand in his own a shake was exchanged between the two.

"Miss Stanley there," he said while pointing to Jessica who was quietly locking up the front door, "decided to have a party and we caught Mr. Lahote here and some boys in the back yard arguing when we got here. I tried calling his dad but couldn't get an answer; we were just trying to figure out who to call."

"Well, I caught a couple of boys sneaking back into the rez and asked them what was up when I was doing my rounds tonight," the man was gritting out the words as he spoke Angela could clearly see the vein in his neck bulging. "They told me that Paul here got caught, figured I'd save Billy the trouble of having to wake Jake up this late to come down and get him."

Charlie was nodding his head at Sam as he spoke, "Ok Johnny let him go, we need to get back to the station and fill out this report."

Angela could feel Jessica come up beside her. Looking at her friend she realized that she had put on a coat and cleaned up her face. The only thing Angela could think to do was smile at her.

"Girls, you ready?" Charlie's voice grabbed their attention causing them to jerk at the sound. Hanging their heads, the girls shuffled their way to the police cruiser. Charlie was holding the door open for them when they got there and just before Angela ducked her head to get in she heard a chuckle, "Oh hey Tom, didn't realize -"

Her blood instantly was boiling again but before she could remark, the man's booming voice had her head snapping up. "Paul," she could hear the warning behind it, but all was forgotten when his eyes met hers.

The slick grin that was on his face quickly slipped away as he hurtled his body over the hood of the car, his arms shooting out from under his legs snapping the handcuffs in the process. Angela's eyes grew wide as he stood chest to chest in front of her. She could hear Charlie barking orders at Paul, and the man named Sam doing the same, but her main focus was the body pressing against hers, the fingers running up her neck and diving into her hair.

"You ok, Tom?" Angela's eyes fluttered closed as his gruff voice worked up from his chest, she could have sworn she felt every word.

Angela opened her mouth to speak but a squeak came out when his face came closer to hers, was he going to kiss her? Oh God part of her wanted him to, his body pressed against hers was completely clouding her brain and making her want to feel more. "Answer me Tom, you ok?"

Biting her lip to keep the deep pants coming from her mouth, she nodded her head vigorously. "You are so fucking-" he stopped talking and ground his hips into her stomach; she could feel every hard hot inch of him and her eyes slid closed again. "Yeah just like-"

Paul was jerked away from her, causing a nasty snarl to rip from his mouth and Angela's eyes to fly open. Both Charlie and Sam were holding onto a shoulder each and Paul was shaking.

"She's not one of your girls Paul, she's a minor."

Before Angela realized it she was protesting, saying, "No I'm 18." She should have been embarrassed by it, but she wasn't.

"Get in the truck," Sam snarled, jerking Paul back against his own body.

Angela watched as Paul's fingers twitched and nearly every vein in his body popped to life under his slick skin. She could see that he was struggling. The urge to help him overwhelmed her and she was stepping forward. An arm shot out in front of her halting her progress and then Charlie was standing were the arm was and she couldn't see Paul anymore, but she could sure hear him. His grunts and curses filled the air as Sam hauled him into the black truck, practically kicking and screaming. Before the door slammed, Paul bellowed that he'd find her. A shiver ran down her body at the thought.

Sam's truck was flying down the road, his eyes locked on the dark road in front of him. Paul sat beside him, his hands causing indents in the metal dash. He was on the verge, Sam knew it, his wolf knew it, and there wasn't a damn thing either of them could do about it. They were still too close to town. Every now and then they'd pass a drunk teenager stumbling down the road. They needed to get closer to La Push, both of them needed to phase.

"I'm trying Paul, you know I am."

"Just get me there," Paul grit out, the dash groaning under the pressure of his hands.

Sam's foot pressed on the pedal harder even though it was already matted to the floor. "So it happened."

Paul's head snapped toward Sam a snarl tore out of his mouth causing Sam to snarl back, "Calm down."

"You calm down, when your fucking imprint is ripped away from you."

Sam growled at the thought and met Paul's eyes. "It wasn't easy for me to leave her there either, she's an imprint."

"Sam," Paul warned.

Sam opened his mouth, but they crossed over the line and his door flung open. Paul was gone.

Angela squinted when the dome light lit up the small space, her eyes adjusting to the light as Charlie and the deputy climbed in the car. Charlie met her eyes briefly as he looked over his shoulder while backing out of Jessica's driveway. The ride to her house only took a minute and then they were pulling into her own drive. When Charlie parked, the car slowly lunged forward, Jessica's response was a groan and then she was beating on the window, her words muffled by her hand on her mouth.

Angela was pressing herself up against her own window. As soon as the door was pulled open Jessica's head shot out of the door and she threw up in the driveway and by the sounds of it on at least some part of it had gotten on the deputy. Jessica retched at few more times before sitting up and wiping her mouth, looking almost shyly at Angela. She whispered, "sorry," before letting her head drop back onto the seat.

Angela was sitting on the bench her father had built for the bay window that overlooked the forest, listening to her friend snore. After the puking incident in the backseat, Charlie helped Jessica out of the car and up into Angela's room, leaving behind the reminder that Jessica needed to call him at six in the morning so they could arrange her punishment. Once the door was locked and the lights turned out Angela made her way back up to her room to find Jessica bent over the bed passed out yet again, but this time her head was in the trashcan. Angela cleaned her friend up as much as she could, seeing as she was dead weight and made her way over to the bench.

She had been sitting there staring out at the dark forest since. She couldn't believe everything that happened. It was just yesterday when she was kissing her mother on the cheek and reassuring her father that everything would be fine while they were away. It was the first time that they had ever left her alone trusting her to be responsible while they went on their annual retreat. Her mother shocked her just a week ago when she came into her room and broke the news that her father agreed to let Angela stay home this year, only if she wanted. It was no surprise to either of them that Angela was a huge help when it came to the twins, she had spent most of her evenings keeping them occupied as her mother cooked dinner or cleaned the house. Her mother told her that she deserved the break. Angela quickly said yes and agreed that she would both call her parents morning noon and night, and check in with Mrs. Winchester, the Church coordinator, to let her know all was ok.

Being alone in her own home wasn't the only shocking thing that had happened, though. Angela had a lot of firsts tonight from going to her first party to seeing a naked man for the first time, something that she really didn't expect until she was married. Another first: sitting in the back of a police cruiser. Thinking of the police Paul's face flashed in the glass and she startled back before she shot forward pushing the window open. Her eyes darted around the back yard looking for any sign of him before she rubbed her clammy palms over her eyes and sighed. It was getting late and she really needed to sleep, of course he wasn't there. He was probably passed out in his room much like Jessica.

Pulling the window closed, Angela bent down and pulled the drawer under the bench out and pulled out a quilt that her grandma had made her. Grabbing one of her stuffed animals from the floor she fluffed it before laying down on the bench. As she pulled the cover up to her nose she rolled onto her side still looking at the forest, when her eyes drifted closed she could hear the faint howl of a wolf in the distance.

The wolf snarled at Paul with every step he took away from his imprints house, it had been a close call, too close for even Paul. He couldn't help it though; he had to make sure that she was ok. As he made his way into the woods, he could hear the window slide shut. Turning on the balls of his feet he knew he was pushing but he couldn't stop. He watched as she shifted and then an old quilt settled over her body, she was still facing the window and he knew that she was searching for him. Shaking his head, Paul turned once more, shifted and began running, a howl breaking free as he ran from his girl.

**My story That If By Chance It Be Shaken has been nominated for a Fandom Choice Award. Check out their blog and VOTE for your favorite wolf fic and writer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that this one is kind of late, but hey it's still Friday!**

**Chapter 2**

The beeping of her phone alarm pulled Angela from a deep slumber. Rolling her stiff body to the side in order to grab the phone, she barely got a hold of the phone when she felt gravity take over. With a thud she landed on the hardwood floor. Groaning, Angela began pushing herself off the floor only to freeze when she caught sight of Jessica.

She couldn't help the laughter that bubbled up and out of her mouth at the sight of her drunken friend. She was lying on her back, head hanging off the bed, her matted hair hanging down in the trash can. Angela winced at the though of something being in the bottom of there. Jessica would freak if she woke up and her hair was hanging in vomit.

When Angela tucked her feet under her body to push off the floor she groaned. She was so stiff from sleeping on the window bench she felt like a ninety year old lady. She snorted at the thought when Mrs. Winchester's head popped into her mind. Rolling to the side she gripped the side of the bench and pulled herself up. Making her way across the room, she sighed in relief when she realized that he trash can was empty.

"Jess, Jessica you gotta wake up. Chief Swan still wants you to meet him at the station at six and its five-thirty now."

Jessica smacked at Angela's hand, "Mom wake me up in five," she mumbled as she rolled herself over on the bed.

Angela shook her friend with a little more force this time, "Jessica, he said he was going to call your mom if you weren't there at six on the dot."

Angela waited, arms crossed over her chest, for the realization to set in. Just as Angela began to bend over to shake her friend again, Jessica's head shot up from the bed and her body was following right after.

"Oh shit, oh my god… did that really, oh my god, Bella's dad almost arrested me last night." Angela watched as Jessica scrambled around her room like a chicken with her head chopped off, not really accomplishing anything.

Jessica stopped in the middle of the room and looked around, "Where the hell am I?"

"You're at my house, don't you remember? Chief Swan said you had to stay here and then meet him at the station this morning at six."

Jessica's hands were frantically combing through her ratted hair as she looked around Angela's room, "I remember the whole meeting him at six part. What time is it now?"

"You have twenty five minutes," Angela said while nodding her head toward the alarm clock sitting on her desk.

"Oh my god can you drive me down there, my head is killing me and I think I might still be a little drunk," she said clearly confused about weather or not she was hangover or in-fact still tipsy.

"You might want to take a quick shower you are kind of," Angela waved her hand in front of her face and Jessica's eyes narrowed.

"I get it," she snapped. "Can I borrow some sweats or something?"

*U*

Twenty minutes later Angela sat in her car watching as Jessica fought with the door handle. When the door finally flung open Jessica almost fell on the blacktop because she was watching Charlie who was standing outside near the front door, his hands on his hips clearly waiting for her arrival. With a wave of his hand and a panicked look from Jessica, Angela swiftly put the car in reverse and backed out of the parking lot.

When she got home Angela grumbled at the sight of the steps. She was still exhausted and sore from sleeping on the bench. It was then she realized that she was still in the sweater that was now stiff with orange juice. Groaning, she grabbed onto the banister and hauled herself up the stairs toward her bathroom.

*U*

Bella was sitting at the table holding the steaming cup of tea in her hands. The warmth of the cup reminded her of Jacob and she couldn't help but smile into it as she took a sip. It was early, only seven-fifteen, but she had been awake for a few hours already. Jacob had stopped by the house in the early hours of the morning, telling her about the party at Jessica Stanley's house. She had known all about the party, having heard everyone talking about it in the halls at school. She wasn't really concerned with the party though. She had pretty much closed off all of her friends when the Cullens left. She sighed internally at the thought; it wasn't long ago that even thinking about them would have sent her into a downward spiral. But after the day when she found herself almost jumping off a cliff to hear Edward's voice something inside her gave way and she realized that what she was doing was clearly messed up. With Jake's help Bella was slowly making headway when it came to getting over Edward and the Cullens. The pack helped. They were quickly becoming her second family.

When she heard the jingle of keys Bella stood from her chair and made her way over to the cabinet. Grabbing a mug from the shelf, she was mid-pour when Charlie shuffled into the kitchen. He had already stripped his jacket and utility belt. He sat down at the kitchen table with a sigh. She dropped two cubes of sugar into the cup before turning around.

"You know anything about a party at the Stanley house, Bells?"

Bella could feel the flush as it worked its way up her chest. Thankful that she had on one of Jake's oversized hoodies, Bella pulled it up to her nose drawing in his scent. Her eyes met her father's, the twitch of his mustache meant that he had already gotten his answer.

"You coulda told me about it before we got a call from Mrs. Johnson squawking in my ear about the noise."

Bella groaned internally. This was the one thing that she disliked most about being the daughter of a small town chief of police.

"I heard about it in passing in the hall but I didn't know for sure when it was going to happen," she told him, eyes pleading for him to go easy on her.

"Bells, I know it must be hard on you, being the daughter of a cop, but you could give me a heads up now and then you know. Angela Webber was at the party."

Bella choked on the tea that was in her mouth, spitting into the cup and all over the table, "Angela, are you sure, Dad?" Bella continued on as her father shook his head in conformation, "That's not really her kind of thing, plus last I heard she was going to some kind of retreat with her family over Spring Break."

Charlie shook his head while taking a sip of his coffee, "Nope her parents called me last week and told me they were going to let her stay home this year over Spring Break. Something about getting a break from the twins, said they'd like it if I drove by there a couple of times at night to make sure everything was alright."

"What was Angela doing at a party?"Bella whispered to herself, she hadn't realized that it was loud enough for Charlie to hear until he cleared his throat, "Told me last night that the party was for her. Something about getting into some school in Chicago and going there just a few days after graduation. Didn't believe it for one second though, I went to school with her mother, wild one she was."

"Did you call her mom?" Bella asked as she held her breath waiting for Charlie's answer. Jessica's mom would freak out if she knew that she was throwing a party at her house when she was away for work.

"Nope but she is cleaning up the park this morning. That's why I was late getting home. What are you doing up this early, kid? Shouldn't you be sleeping or something?"

"I'm going down to La Push in a little bit. I told Jake I'd take him to the scrap yard in Haqioum today so he can get a part for the Rabbit."

Charlie was shaking his head as he took another sip of his coffee and then his eyebrow quirked at her again, "Jake still hanging out with that Lahote kid?"

Bella's heart began to thump, she hated when Charlie questioned her about anything that was going on in La Push besides what time he needed to be at Billy's for the game or whether or not Jake had the Rabbit still running this week. Grabbing a couple of napkins from the center of the table she let the mess on the table hold her focus, "He does the neighborhood watch with Jake and his friends, yeah."

"Well Lahote was down at that party too, and I caught him about to get into a fistfight with some kid in the back yard. Boy's got a temper on him, lot like his dad when he was younger, too."

Bella groaned, she could only imagine what Paul of all people was doing at the party. "He doesn't mess with you when you're down there, does he Bells?"

Bella's eyes shot to Charlie's, "What no, he's just - he mostly sticks to himself," she finished, keeping herself from telling her dad that yes sometimes Paul still was somewhat rude to her when he was having a bad day, still slinging the word leech lover around like it was no big thing, or the fact that he was constantly testing Jake's patience whenever he got the chance.

"Well, I want you to stay away from him and Jessica too, don't want you getting into an trouble this close to graduation, but you might want to get in touch with Angela. She seemed lonely and like I said, her parents are gonna be gone 'til Saturday night."

There was a booming knock at the door before Bella could answer Charlie and then Bella found herself practically running down the hall to get the door. She could hear Charlie chuckling as she went. Jerking the door open she was surprised to see the pissed-off look that was on Jake's face. Her smile dropped into a frown.

"Apparently Paul was at the party last night too and got caught by your dad," Jake was trying to whisper, a growl seeping through his voice. "Sam's got him running double patrols but wants me and Jared to run with him because he's pretty worked up over something that happened last night."

"What happened?"

"He- oh, hey Chief, how's it going?"

Bella hadn't even heard Charlie make his way down the hall until Jake had mentioned his name, "Not bad, son. Just got in from work, Bella told me you were heading to Haqioum to get a part for the Rabbit?"

"Actually Chief, I came by to let Bella know that I couldn't go today. Dad needs me to do some stuff around the house." The aggravation in Jake's tone was noticeable. Bella though couldn't help but be annoyed that even telling a lie to her father, Jake's behavior didn't shift in the slightest.

"Well that's too bad. Bella was looking forward to spending the day with you," he said while placing a hand on Bella's shoulder. She could feel her cheeks flair when Jake's tight face became sunny with a smile after hearing the news.

Bella scrunched her nose at Jake and tried her best to keep the head jerk as minimal as she could. It seemed that she failed at that too because the both of them were now chuckling at her.

"Well I guess I could go over to Angela's house today then," Bella said while turning her body toward Charlie.

Charlie merely answered her with a grin so wide his teeth actually showed and a gentle squeeze to her shoulder. Obviously he was happy about that. With a nod to of his head he was making his way back down the hall toward the kitchen.

Once completely out of sight, Bella turned back toward Jake and bumped into his chest. His hands instantly landed on her hips to steady her. She was surprised that she hadn't felt him creep up on her. At the same time she wanted nothing more than to give into it. She didn't though, only allowing herself to look up into Jake's sparkling eyes. She could feel the blush creep up her cheeks. At that Jake's smile only grew wider, which earned him a snort and an eye roll from Bella. As she looked up at him she noticed that he was slowly lowering his face toward hers and her heart leapt and then sped up. She could smell his breath as it came closer and her eyes got wider in anticipation, but then his head turned just slightly to the right and the kiss landed at the very edge of her mouth, just enough so that the heat seeped onto the corner of her lips. She thought her heart was going to break until his face moved to her ear, his hot lips brushing her lobe as he spoke, "I know you're not quite ready yet honey. Have fun today, I'll talk to you tonight." With a kiss to temple he was gone before the dizzy feeling had worn off.

She stood on the porch long enough that she could hear Charlie shuffling louder than necessary in the kitchen. Straightening her clothes for no reason other than to give herself a few more moments to calm down she took a deep breath turned on her heel and closed the door.

*U*

Angela was floating on her back, looking up at the stars, something rare for Forks, but it was a nice night. The moon was high and full, it was warm and the water of the secluded lake in the middle of the wilderness was still, so still in fact that with her floating it felt like a cloud. Just barely framing her face, she could feel the breeze drifting over her stomach and chest that were sticking out of the water. Wiggling her toes, she couldn't help but smile.

It was then that a slight ripple of water caught her attention. The water that was keeping her afloat lapped at her face reaching the corner of her eyebrows. She tucked her body in and began to tread water slowly as she turned in a circle. Looking around the lake she couldn't see anything. Her eyes then focused on the old lantern that once belonged to her grandfather and then slowly drifted over to where her bag and clothes should have been. They were gone. With a huff, Angela slowly began swimming toward the shore. The closer she got the more of the ground she could see lit up by the lantern and she spotted her clothes and a couple of wrappers. She shook her head as she laughed, of course something had gotten in her bag to get the food. She looked around again at the shore and the moon lit water with ease. Not spotting a threat of any kind she slowly began to lay back in the water wanting to watch the stars twinkling in the sky; it always did tend to calm her.

Just as her shoulders dipped under the water and she began to straighten her legs there was another ripple, one big enough that she felt it. She was close enough to shore that this time when she tucked her legs back under her they brushed the muddy bottom of the lake. She stood then, half of her body out of the water, only her long hair parted down either side of her chest covering the sports bra that she wore. When she turned quickly on her heel she could see a figure moving toward her swiftly from the other side of the lake. She willed her body to move back up toward the shore, thinking maybe she could grab the lantern to protect herself or even the walking stick that lay beside it, but she couldn't. Only her eyes would move. They grew in fear as the black figure slowly started to become visible, its skin almost glistening in the moonlight. Before she could blink he stood in front of her like a wall, really all she was able to see was his perfectly cut chest. She was shivering now, the peace and calm shattered because she could feel her hands shaking even under the water, and then a finger worked its way under the tip of her chin causing her to flinch slightly. As her head slowly tilted back to face whoever it was her eyes clinched closed.

When her head was nearly tilted all the way back the finger remained under her chin while a icy cold thumb ghosted over her lips causing her to gasp and her eyes snap open at the same time. She didn't recognize the man that stood before although something about him was slightly familiar. Her eyebrows pinched together in concentration as she studied his face. All the while his thumb continued to work over her now-parted lips and across her jaw as far as it would reach. It was then that she let her eyes drift away from his face, looking for something, anything that would help her recognize the man, but she was at a loss.

A howl rang through the forest. Whipping around toward the sound Angela couldn't make anything out. An ice cold hand latched onto her wrist and jerked her body into his. Angela gasped in pain at the feeling and then she could hear water splashing toward her. The man that was holding her hissed almost like a snake causing Angela to jerk her arm trying to get away. His grip tightened only for a second until she heard a snarl and she knew who it was before she turned toward the sound. His eyes were lit with fire when she looked at him, "Tom, you need to get out of here, out of the water and away from this place. Follow the same path you took to get here, go home." He reached out to her. Without realizing that the other hand had dropped, she made her way into his open arms.

"Why do you keep calling me Tom?"

Without answering her he pulled his arm from her, turned her around and pushed her toward the shore. His large hand splayed across her back completely as he pushed her out of the water toward her bag. She looked to the side as he picked up her the lantern, his full body coming into view again as he rose to his full height. She looked away when she realized that he wasn't wearing shorts. Her bag was laced through her arms and he was pushing her toward the path again. Once her feet hit soft dirt of the path the pressure from his hand was gone and she swiveled around so she could see him, but dropped the lantern, the light going out and the glass breaking on impact. She scrambled to pick it up while trying to find him.

She heard his voice again just barley as she stood, "Go." As soon as the word was out she heard a growl and a hiss, jerking her into motion. Her wet feet slipped on the mud-packed path as she ran, not entirely aware of her surroundings. She wasn't far from where she parked her car. She continued to run while still straining her ears for any more signs of hissing and growling, but she heard nothing. When she saw the bright white paint of her car in the moonlight she ran a little faster. With shaking hands she reached around to the side pocket of her backpack and dug out her keys.

Hitting the button she screeched when the car alarm went off. Throwing her bag on the roof of the car, she kept hitting the red button trying to stop the panic alarm, but nothing was working. At a rustle in the bushes beside her she willed her body to still, but continued to hit the button. She wasn't sure how she heard the movement beside her, but she had heard it none the less. Her back flattened up against the driver's door praying that both the alarm would go off and the door would unlock at the same time.

Another screech escaped her lips when the same pale man stepped out of the woods and slowly started walking toward her. He had a sinister look in his eye and his gaze was focused solely on her, it was then that she felt the locks click open behind her. Her hand landed on the handle, but it was too late. An iron hand clamped onto her wrist before she could jerk the door open. Screaming, Angela watched in horror as the man's eyes turned blood red and he leaned toward her.

She woke with a start, thrashing and screaming out in her bath tub. The water was ice cold and she was shivering. Once she regained her bearings she heard pounding on her bedroom door and someone yelling her name. As she pulled herself up to get out of the tub the door flung open someone darted in yelling at the top of their lungs. Bella was standing in an attack stance holding one of Angela's old tennis rackets, her chest was heaving as she looked around the room wildly. When her gaze landed on Angela standing nude in the bathtub she squeaked dropped the racket and turned her back toward Angela while she scrambled for the towel that was lying on the floor.

"Oh my god Ange, I though someone was - are you ok, why were you screaming?"

Angela watched as Bella's head shook back and forth as she talked, her voice muffled a little by her hands over her face.

"Bella?"

"Yes."

"What are you - why are you in my house?"

Bella started to turn before she realized that they were still standing in the bathroom. Pointing out in front of her she stuttered, "I-I'll just wait in your room, you have clothes in here, right?"

Angela looked around the room and when her eyes landed on her robe on the hook said, "Yeah I have a robe. I'll get it and be out in a minute."

Swiftly, Bella walked out the door closing it with a little more force than she realized. Hanging her head in her hands she felt the heat burning from her cheeks. Oh my god, she had just seen her friend completely nude.

Sitting down on the desk chair, Bella looked around the room. Angela's room was quite large and with the bathroom attached Bella realized that her parents must have given her the master. As she continued to look around she noticed that Angela's bed was a mess, something that surprised Bella seeing as how Angela was normally quite organized. She took note of the old quilt on the bench by the window. It was well worn but the colors were beautiful. Allowing the chair to swivel around she took in the entire wall of pictures that were plastered in such a way that it looked like they were thrown up there haphazardly, but at the same time it looked just right.

They ranged from color to black and white, large to small, some were landscapes, but mostly there were people. Some of the pictures were serious poses of her friends and family, some were goofy and others, like the one that caught Bella's rapt attention as she made her way off the chair and to the wall, the person in the picture was completely unaware that the picture was being taken. Her hair was down and limp looking, it was a side profile shot as the person stared out a rain soaked window. Bella ran her finger over the girl's face and a tear welled in her eye when she realized that it was her. She was sitting in Edward's seat at their old table. She wasn't sure when this picture was taken, but because she didn't look completely on the verge of death and heartbreak she assumed that it was more recent.

"I took that a couple of weeks ago," Angela's voice behind her caused Bella to jump. Her hand dropped from the picture as she slowly turned toward her friend, a look of sadness on her face.

"Oh Bella I'm so sorry I just-you looked so much better I didn't even realize I was taking it until I was. I'm sorry, I can take it down," Angela said as she moved toward the picture.

Bella grabbed her hand just as it was about to tear it off the wall, "You don't have to, it's just I've never -" Bella took a deep shuttering breath to prepare herself for the pain, "since the Cullens left I haven't really paid attention to what I look like and if that," Bella said while pointing at the picture," is me looking good I don't want to imagine what I looked like before that."

Angela opened her mouth to speak but she didn't really know what to say. She never took Bella's picture after the Cullens left; the sight was hard enough to forget.

"Anyway," Bella said while moving away from the wall and back toward the chair, "what was going on Angela, you scared the crap out of me. I came over to visit, Charlie told me about last night I wanted to make sure that you were ok, I could hear you screaming from outside."

Angela groaned as she slumped down on the bed, "Last night was the worst night ever! I can't believe I let Jessica talk me into going to that party, but my family is gone and I was so bored. When I got there she was already making out with Mike."

Angela saw Bella scrunch her nose at his name, "I know, right? So they are making out the whole night while I'm hiding in a corner and when I went to leave I ran into one of your friend Jacob's friends, Embry."

Bella nodded but found her eyes going wide, "Embry was at a party last night in Forks?"

"Yeah he said that some guy name Paul dragged him there, and oh my god Bella, I ran into Paul too."

"Oh no, what did he did do?"

Angela squirmed uncomfortably on the bed shifting herself closer to Bella. Looking around her room uneasily Angela licked her lips, she could already feel the heat working its way up her cheeks, "What didn't he do!? I ran into Embry, literally, and spilt orange juice all over the both of us and went into Jessica's room to get a different shirt. Bella he was in there having sex with a girl on Jessica's bed and I saw it!" Her voice came out as a high pitch squeak when as she finished.

"You- you saw Paul having sex!?"

Angela nodded her head, wide-eyed before she could work up the courage to continue. "Oh Bella, it was terrible, I couldn't - you're going to think I'm a total pervert but I couldn't move and I'm going to sound so much like Jessica here but I couldn't take my eyes off him, he's so hot, I mean, you've seen him right?"

Bella's cheeks flushed at the thought, she'd seen Paul in cutoff shorts, and honestly that was enough to know that he was good looking guy. She wouldn't know what she would have done if she saw him naked. In that instant though, Bella's thoughts went to Jake's smiling face and she blushed too.

"Have you seen him naked too?"

Bella stuttered and shifted back in the chair, "What n- no."

"He just kept going too, he knew I was in there and he called me Tom, I don't know why but he asked the girl that he was," Angela motioned with her hands before continuing on, "he asked her if it was ok that I join them."

Bella burst out laughing at the horror she saw spread across her friend's face. She felt bad about it, really she did, but it didn't surprise her that Paul of all people would be so brazen about something like that. From what she had heard from the guys, he got around a lot and it didn't take much convincing, either.

"I can't, oh my gosh, I can't believe," she let another bubble of laughter escape at the sight of her friend's face again, "that he did that. What did you do?"

"Bella, what do you think I did? I ran out of the room and right into Embry again!"

Bella's hand went to her face stifling a laugh.

"Would you stop laughing at me?" Angela said while laughing and chucking a throw pillow at Bella.

"I'm sorry it's just -," and then Bella's eyes fell to the messy bed. "Why is your bed so messy? You didn't-you know- with Paul, did you?" Bella asked while making finger motions at the bed.

"What? You really think I would, Bella!? I can't believe you think I'd-eww no you should have seen what he was doing to that girl! Her leg was - and she had her shoes on and they were in Jessica's bed for goodness sakes, while a party was going on outside!"

"Well?"

"Your dad crashed the party just as Embry was walking me home, I saw them haul Jessica out and Paul too. I had to go back and help her somehow. I told him it was a party for me since I'm going to school right after graduation. I don't think he bought it, but he let her off with community service for the rest of Spring Break. She passed out in the back of the cruiser before we even pulled out of her drive way. Charlie wanted her to stay with me so that she wouldn't get into trouble. When we got here she was throwing up all over and I just put her in my bed and slept over there."

"So Embry was walking you home."

Angela shook her head at Bella in shock, "What is going on with you? Yes, he started to walk me home and that's when the cops came. It was like he knew that they were coming or something, and then he said he was going back to get Paul, who was in cuffs by the way, but when I went back I could have sworn I saw him walking into the woods."

Bella put it together then, Embry must have heard the cops coming and tried to get Angela out of the house so that she wouldn't have gotten in trouble. Him going into the woods must have been to keep the scared and fleeing kids safe. She hadn't realized that they were watching out for Forks as well, she needed to ask Jake about that.

"It just seems you've paid an awful lot of attention to Embry," Bella said quirking her brow. "Do you like him?"

Angela smiled thinking about him, he was built, she could tell when she had smacked into him, and the shirt that he was wearing showed off his arms and from what she could see from the ripped holes of his shirt, his body was nice as well. Not only that but Embry was sweet and he seemed genuinely concerned about her. Maybe she did like him-or well maybe she thought she could like him.

"I don't know, he was really nice and practically saved me twice."

"I could," Bella said as she shyly tucked her hair behind her ear, "we could, I mean Jake and I, we've been - ah."

"You've been," Angela urged not wanting to push. "He's so cute, Bella seriously I am so happy for you, how long have you been together? Is he the reason you -"

Bella was waving her hands in front of her face, "Jake and I, we're just friends right now. It would be easier if it weren't just me and him."

It dawned on Angela then, "So you and Jacob aren't dating but you want to, and you're scared?"

Bella took a deep sigh as she sat back in the chair, how could Angela know her so well even after all the time she spent with Edward and then pining over the Cullens once they left?

"So would you," Bella asked shyly, the non-kiss from Jacob this morning still in the forefront of her mind.

Angela smiled, "Sure, I haven't been on a date since winter formal, and that didn't turn out so great."

"Hey Angela, I just wanted to say thank you for, you know, not being mad at me or sending me away when I came today. I know I haven't been - since Edward left but I'm really trying and I'm just happy that you're still my friend."

Angela stood from the bed and made her way over to Bella, she bent down and hugged her which took her by surprise but she reciprocated. "It's no problem, Bella. I was never mad at you, just sad that we weren't hanging out or talking anymore and I was really worried for you, but I can really tell that you are doing better. Just next time I just - I want you to know that I'm here for you, and if you ever need anything again just talk to me, please."

Bella nodded into the crook of Angela's neck. When her grip tightened Bella felt tears well in her eyes. Clearing her throat, Bella leaned away from Angela. "So what do you want to do the rest of the day?"

*U*

_Damn it Paul would you just freaking calm down already?_

Jake could see through the pack mind that Paul was on the northern border crashing through trees. The only thing flowing through his mind was the name Tom, no pictures just one stream of thoughts over and over again.

_Tom, Tom, what the fuck, can't believe she saw that, what was I - son of a bitch._

It was then that Paul changed his course and started heading in Jake's direction. Jared was all the way across the reservation patrolling near Forks, around Bella's house to be more accurate, the redheaded leech was still messing with them.

_Paul. Dude, stop_

Jake could hear Paul as he crashed through the woods right toward him, the slamming of his paws on the dirt causing the ground to rumble.

_I don't even know her fucking name, Jake! I could have sworn Charlie said it, fuck, but Sam was there and damn it, I don't even know her name and I think he knows her, I know that annoying bitch that held the party does._

Jake moved into the path that Paul clearly was taking and stilled as he crashed through the thorn bushes, waiting for the impact. It didn't come, though. Paul's wolf form jumped over Jake's with a simple bound and as his paws hit the dirt he was off and running.

_Shit Jared, he's coming to Forks you gotta stop him before he lets -_

_It's not like I can't fucking hear you, you little prick, I'm not dumb enough to let anyone see me, I just-I'm going to ask her-I need to find -_

_Bella probably knows her._

Those three words locked every muscle in his body causing him to skid forward, his body jolting forward sending his haunches flying almost up and over his head. Jake could hear the growl and then paws were slamming in the dirt toward him once again.

_Bella knows her! She's known her all this time and you didn't say a damn thing, Black? _Paul roared as he nipped at Jake's throat.

Jake batted at him with his front paw and then the two were fighting, rolling over one another, snapping and biting, crashing through the trees. Just as Paul slammed Jake onto his back and was hovering over him drool flying from his mouth, they both felt Sam phase in. The power of their Alpha phasing rolled over them both but Paul was so far gone he didn't take note and bit Jake in the side of the neck. Just as he was about to jerk his head Sam roared for him to stop.

Paul's body immediately flattened against Jake's and Jake rolled him off sending him crashing to the ground. His ears were pinned to his head, his muzzle drawn back in snarl. Jake was seriously thinking about launching at him when Sam ordered him to stop. Not with so much force that his body flattened to the ground, but he froze where he stood.

Sam slowly stalked through the brush toward them both making sure he was standing at his full height.

_Alright what the hell is going on? Jake, I told you to keep an eye on him, not fight with him._

_He's freaking out Sam, what do you want me to do? I just stopped him from charging Forks and kidnapping a girl he's named Tom._

Sam's head swung toward Paul who was still frozen in place.

_What are you thinking Paul; you're going to expose us. I told you last night that we would make sure she was ok._

Both could see Paul trying to fight the Alpha order, his entire body was shaking. With the word from Sam the flood gates opened.

_You don't know what the hell this is like Sam. You knew where your imprint was every second of the day, I don't even know her fucking name. She saw me fucking Mindy and ran away, not that I blame her, I was balls deep in that bitch. Fuck._

_I thought her name was Tom, _Jake asked clearly confused.

_I don't know what the fuck her name is but she stumbled into the room and I could feel her watching us, like a peeping Tom. It turned me on, man._

_You have a peeping Tom, _Jared asked smugly as he made his way toward the group.

_Fuck you Jare, this isn't funny._

All three of the phased wolfs snorted, as much as a wolf could, before their attention shifted to Jared's thoughts. He could hear Bella's old truck rumbling down the road toward the house. A wave of excitement washed over them. They all knew it was coming from Jake. When Sam turned toward his wolf Jake was bounding around like a puppy_. Go ahead and maybe try to find out what Paul's girl's name is._

With a yip Jake was off and running toward the sound of Bella's truck.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Apparently I need to start posting Friday mornings because it all goes down hill in the afternoon, sorry that this one is getting out so late but I just woke up. I also want to add that while there is a bit of Jake and Bella in this chapter Embry is in here too. This story while mainly focused on Paul and Angela will have these characters in the chapters as well._ **

**Chapter 3**

The sun was just getting ready to set when she pulled up to the house. She knew that Charlie would be up soon and getting ready for work. He had been working the night shift for a couple of weeks now, one of his deputies had a vacation and then another one took off when his wife had a baby.

Putting the truck in park, Bella scanned the house. She could see the bathroom window lit more than likely Charlie was probably taking a shower, she knew that she would have just enough time to make him something to eat before he was off again.

As she was reaching for the handle her door flew open and her body was jerked into Jake's naked chest. His heat surrounded her completely, his scent wrapped around her too. She wanted to nuzzle him so badly so she did. After the talk she had with Angela today it was pretty apparent her feelings for Jake were stronger than ever, but she was scared and Angela was the one to tell her so.

As her nose rubbed across one of his pecks her lips unintentionally skimmed over his nipple causing him to freeze and goose bumps to erupt across his skin. He was smiling over her head as he pulled her in tighter. When her arms wrapped around his waist he couldn't help but drop a kiss to the top of her head.

"Hey Bells, good day?"

He felt her hands slacken around his waist. With another kiss to her head he let her pull back, "Yeah, I had a lot of fun with Angela. We mostly cleaned her room and talked but it was - it was really nice. I've missed her."

"So I'm done with patrol, wanna do anything tonight?"

Jake smiled when he saw the flush of red crawl up Bella's face. She scuffed her shoe in the dirt before she looked up at Jake, "Actually I was wondering if maybe if uh -"

"Spit it out, Bells."

"You want to go to the movies tonight in Port Angeles?"

Jake knew his mouth had dropped open, his heart was about to hammer out of his chest. Bella Swan had just asked him to go to the movies with her! She was looking at him waiting for his answer but he couldn't just choke out the words "hell yes," or "finally." Stilling himself Jake settled with, "That'd be great Bells."

When his arm wrapped around her and he began walking her toward the house. It dawned on him that he was wearing only a pair of cutoffs and more than likely he had dirt all over his body.

"Uh Bells, I need to head home and take a shower first."

"Oh that's ok Jake I should visit with Charlie before he goes to work and make him dinner. I called and the movie doesn't start 'til nine-thirty anyway."

Jake squeezed her hip before he started to back his way toward the forest. "Hey Jake?"

"Yeah, Bells?"

"Could you ask Embry to come too?"

That stopped him in his tracks. Making his way back toward her, he took in her appearance. She seemed nervous about something. Could she want to - no there was no way that Bella would want to spend time with Embry. I mean sure they were friends and he was over at the garage all the time when Bella was around but -

"I told Angela I'd ask you to see if he would come, she's coming too if that's ok."

"You're trying to hook Embry up," Jake said with a smile on his face.

"Well it's not- it's just that she's a really nice girl, he's a nice guy and maybe they could -"

"If I see him I'll ask him, he went with his mom to the Makah rez, some family thing."

"Oh ok just um - let me know, ok?"

Bella moved toward the door a little bit and then her heart rate sped up catching Jake's attention, "If he's - if he can't come we can still go, right?"

A smile split across Jake's face so wide it hurt, "Sure thing Bells, you and me."

It was then that she reached the bottom step, still looking at Jake she put her foot on the step, and began to step up when her foot slipped and began to fall, Jake rushed forward in an attempt to help her, but she jumped up so fast that he didn't reach her in time. Just then the front door swung open, "Bells what the heck are you doin' out - hey what are you up to, Jake?"

"Hey Charlie, nothing just headed home, with a quick wave and a smile in Bella's direction Jake stepped back, "see ya Chief." With that Jake sprinted down the road far enough so Charlie wouldn't be able to see him and shed his clothes as he phased at the edge of the woods.

~U~

Charlie was munching away on a piece of bacon when Bella pulled a chair out beside him. She watched him intently for a couple of minutes until she could see his eyes pinch together. Turning in his seat he eyed her.

"Anything you want to talk about Bella?"

"I asked Jake to go to the movies with me in Port Angeles tonight. Is that ok?"

Charlie choked. Bella jumped up and started slapping his back to dislodge the piece of bacon. "Dad you ok? Dad!"

"Fine Bells, I'm fine. You asked Jake on a date?"

Her hand jerked back from his body like it had burnt her, "Not really, I mean maybe kind of – ugh. Angela and Embry are coming with us too." Her voice almost came out as a whine and she scrunched her nose at it.

Charlie chuckled and shook his head, "Yeah it's fine, but I'm leaving my cell phone with you so you can call if you get into trouble. Are all of you going to fit in your truck?"

"We are going to take Angela's car."

"Ok just make sure to drive safe, I gotta get ready for work. Try to be home by midnight and Bells,"

"Yeah Dad," she answered over her shoulder as she washed her father's dishes.

"No parties."

"You have nothing to worry about Dad. No parties for me."

~U~

Two hours later Bella and Angela were sitting on the couch, their legs bouncing in anticipation.

"Maybe they aren't coming; I should just go home so you and Jake can have a date."

Bella gripped Angela's arm so tight that she could clearly see her friend wince, "He's coming, both of them are coming, I know it." Deep down she was pretty worried though, Jake hadn't called her back like he said he would.

Both of the girls jumped when there was a loud rap at the door. They looked at each other before they scrambled to their feet. Angela was busy straightening her dress shirt and smoothing her sweaty palms across her thighs as Bella made a dash for the door.

When she jerked the door open Jake wore the biggest smile on his face, but she could see the exhaustion in his eyes. He must have seen something in her eyes because before she could speak he had pulled her into a hug, and it was then that she saw Embry standing at the bottom of her steps. His face was red face and abnormally stiff posture let Bella know he was a little uncomfortable.

Jake's lips brushed across her ear, his warm breath nearly intoxicating her when he spoke, "His first date."

Her eyes widened as Embry cursed shuffling his feet in the gravel. Jake moved around Bella and into the house as Embry made his way up the steps, peeking into the door he spoke to Bella before he moved any further, "This ok?" his hand gesturing to his clothes.

Embry was wearing a pair of dark washed jeans, that were tight but not too tight and a white t-shirt that was stretched across his frame. He looked good.

"You look great, Embry." He ducked his head out of shyness for a moment but when he looked at Bella again she could see the wide smile that she could tell he was struggling to contain.

Bella gave a nod toward the house, "Whenever you are ready." Shoving his hands in his pockets, Embry's long strides had him up her steps and walking through the front door just seconds later. Once inside the house she took note that Jake was nowhere to be seen so she cocked her eyebrow at Embry who was sitting close but not too close to a nervous-looking Angela on the couch. "Kitchen," he said before turning his attention back to the television that had been turned on without Bella knowing about it.

"Of course," she muttered as she walked down the hall and into the little kitchen. When she rounded the corner she snorted at the sight. Jake was leaning against the counter stuffing two cold hot dogs into his mouth while gripping the package like it was going to disappear.

Bella smiled when she saw a tint of red light up his cheeks, "Hungry?"

"You don't even know, Bells. I had to run patrol with Paul when I left here, then Embry's mom ended up staying on the Makah Rez so I ran up there and got him. Sorry I didn't call."

"You didn't have to run all the way up there and get him, Jake."

"Yeah I did, I haven't been to the movies in forever and since it's with you, nothing was stopping me from going, Bells."

Bella's face flushed and she quickly turned away from him. Why was her face always catching fire around him? It wasn't as if he was saying particularly racy things to her, but the fact that he was so open about wanting to be with her or near her made her giddy and shy at the same time. Maybe it was because she really wasn't sure that she was worthy of Jake. Either way he thought she was apparently, and right now that made Bella happy.

Looking at the clock on the stove, Bella made her way over to Jake. He had a blob of mustard on the corner of his lip. Bella didn't even bother with a towel she just reached up with her thumb and wiped the mustard away, she gasped when his long hot fingers encircled her tiny wrist. She could see it again, the fire he had for in her eyes, and this time Bella felt a small flame in her stomach. Her wrist was still by his mouth and slowly his head turned toward her palm. Her eyes widened when his mouth opened and she fought hard to suppress a very embarrassing moan when his hot, plump lips wrapped around her thumb and ever so gently sucked the mustard off.

Jake was sure to let his teeth graze Bella's thumb as she withdrew the digit from his mouth. What the hell was he thinking? Well really he wasn't. When he first stepped into the kitchen his eyes landed right on the spot where he had kissed Bella the first time. Where she had talked to Edward Cullen on the phone, had reassured him that she was alive, but that she didn't want him to come back, that he had broken her too much. But then as he leaned up against the same spot and Bella had touched him it was like he was right back in that moment. Her strawberry smell invaded his senses and he was right back in that moment longing to kiss her, so he did. This time though it wasn't her face that was so close to his it was her palm and God if he didn't want to kiss it too. Her hands were so small. Yet another thing he loved about Bella Swan.

Bella's gasp caught his attention. His eyes flicked to hers and then it happened. She was throwing her tiny body at his. His arms wrapped around her shoulders hers around his waist, but she was struggling against him and that's when he realized that she was trying to crawl up his body. Dropping his arms from her shoulders he latched onto her thighs and hoisted her up. Her squeak had him reeling and then her legs tightened around his stomach and he felt her heat pressed against him. He was about to lose it.

Turning around he sat her on the sink and attacked her neck with kisses He couldn't help groaning as his lips connected with her pale cool skin. With every groan his breath would fan across her neck and the goosebumps he felt on his arm would intensify. He worked his way up her neck to the back of her ear and then wrapping both hands into her hair he drew back. Her face was flushed and her eyes were hooded but she was smiling. With a smile of his own he slowly allowed his face to descend toward hers. Just as his lips brushed hers he heard a throat clearing. Bella's grip on his ribs startled him as he felt her nails bit into his skin.

He fought back a growl because the heartbeat that behind him was racing but he knew that it wasn't Embry's. He was smart in sending Angela in here. Jake dropped his forehead to Bella's and then kissed her nose as he drew away.

Shyly, Bella looked around Jake's huge form to see Angela standing in the door way wide-eyed and if all possible slack jawed but wearing a smile at the same time. Her eyes darted back to Jake who was staring out of the window behind her intently.

"I'm - sorry Bella but we might miss the movie?" Bella could hear the question in Angela's voice. There was no place Bella would rather be than right here in the sink actually enjoying that fact that Jacob Black was burning the skin of her neck and mouth with his kisses, but this was the first time since _they_ had left that she was going to actually spend time with one of her Forks friends, and she didn't want to make the same mistake with Jake that she did with Edward. If something was going to actually happen between the two of them.

With Edward she had completely written her friends off for him. She wouldn't do it again; it obviously got her nowhere but friendless, gossiped about and alone. With a slight push to Jake's chest she could feel, rather than hear, the rumble and she shot him a stern yet playful look. Pitifully he backed away from her allowing enough room for her to jump back down from the sink and with his body hiding her she was able to straighten her shirt which she hadn't realized had either ridden up or was moved up by his hands.

Putting her hand on his left peck, Bella allowed her hand to drift across his chest as she stepped around him, delighting in the feel of Jake's body shuttering under her palm. Where had this come from, this confident Bella? She almost felt sexy, powerful and actually in control for once.

Without looking back Bella smiled when Angela nearly jumped in place while clapping at the air. Bella shook her head when she read Angela as she mouthed "oh my God" over and over. Looping her arm in Angela's, Bella led her out of the kitchen while hoping that Angela would gain some sense of control.

~U~

Thirty minutes later Jake was in state of panic. The girl that was sitting behind him on a double date with Embry was Paul's imprint. They were so completely fucked. Embry had been eyeballing him since they pulled out of Bella's driveway. He wanted to kick himself for not paying closer attention to the girl in the house, but his number one priority at the time, besides stuffing his face, was Bella. It wasn't until they walked out and realized what they would be riding in that Jake took a long look at Angela. As he looked at her realized two things: one, he'd met the girl before, she was at First Beach with the rest of her friends from Forks, and two she was Paul's imprint. Finally Jake locked eyes with Embry and spoke, "So what do you think?"

Embry smiled and shrugged his shoulder, "She's cute."

Gripping the steering wheel Jake looked back at the road, this night was going to be a total cluster fuck. Opening his mouth to tell Embry about the complication, Embry interrupted his thoughts.

"She really is man but, something doesn't, I don't know," Embry's head swung toward Jake, his eyes darting toward the back of the car, "doesn't feel right. When I met her at the party the attraction was there for sure, but now-" Embry shrugged his shoulders looking for the words.

"It's different now because Paul imprinted on her," Jake muttered gripping the wheel again.

"What!" Embry yelled as he jerked bashing his head into the ceiling.

~U~

Bella and Angela were sitting in the back of the her tiny Ford Probe, squished together so tight their shoulders were pressed against each other and they had to cross their legs on the seat. Angela was showing Bella pictures of the school in Chicago she was going to attend when Embry's voice boomed through the car and his head smacked into the ceiling.

Both of the girls jerked into as much of an upright position as they could, Bella shooting Jake a look through the rearview. She could see him wince and then his hand wedged between the door and grasped hers.

"Everything ok?" Bella asked shooting him another look in the mirror and then letting her eyes dart toward Embry.

"Yeah Bells, I was just giving Embry a hard time about the party the other night, right Emb?"

Nodding his head Bella could tell that Jake wasn't telling the whole truth, the tic of both of their jaws a sure sign.

~U~

Bella and Angela erupted into a fit of laughter as both Jake and Embry threw the doors of the car open. The only way that they were able to get out was to place their palms on the concrete and sort of unfold themselves and roll out at the same time. When then front seats were slammed as far forward as they could go the girls got right out with ease, laughing again when the boys grumbled at them.

As they made their way to the movie theater, Angela's eyes kept darting between Bella and Jake, they were holding hands, their strides matched although Angela wasn't really sure how it was possible, Jake's legs were long and Bella's obviously were not.

Looking to her side she saw that Embry was looking at them too, until he felt her eyes on him. He smiled and nodded his head toward her before his eyes darted back to Bella and Jake. When he looked at her again she simply mouthed _I know _to him with a smile on her face.

~U~

So far for Angela the best part of this movie had been when Embry had placed his hand in the small of her back and led her to their seat. Well it was a tie between that and the fact that he had bought large popcorn and promptly poured the entire box of his Nestle Bunch a Crunch right into the bucket, not even worried whether she would like it or not. After the deed was done though he looked at her almost guilty, until she dug in and with a mouthful told him that she often did the same. Angela was watching the movie screen taking in the movie in front of her. It was awful and really she didn't know what it was about, her main focus the entire time was the fact that Embry was so close to her in a dark room and he hadn't once tried to touch her.

Angela had never felt insecure about herself but his fingers had brushed up against hers when they first started eating and he jerked back like he had caught fire. Sure his arm was sitting on the rest right next to hers, and the heat was about to lull Angela to sleep, but he didn't try to make any kind of move to hold her hand or anything. She could feel the frown setting in.

Looking to her left Angela saw that the arm rest between Bella and Jake was lifted and she was pressed into his side. His arm was draped over her shoulder and her hand was raised so that her fingers intertwined with his fingers that hung there limply. She was happy for them, she really was. Bella was a great person and she deserved it, and honestly no matter what Bella had said while she was with Edward, Angela could still remember the look that Jake wore on his face the day they met at First Beach. He was in love with Bella Swan and had been for quite some time. Jake seemed like a great guy, and from what Bella had said earlier that day he was the one that helped her recover after Edward had left, so she was happy for him too, but she was growing embarrassingly jealous.

As slowly as she could, Angela let her eyes drift from Jake and Bella to the screen then to Embry. She froze when she saw that his head was turned completely in her direction and she realized that he had been watching her. She smiled at him while moving her fingers toward his but stilled when his hand left the arm rest and went to his lap. Her heart sank and tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. Excusing herself, she shuffled out of the row and fought the urge to run. Hopefully the movie would be over soon.

~U~

Jake and Embry were crammed in the front of the little car again; the quite snores of both Angela and Bella were filling the car. It was almost one a.m. Jake called Charlie and asked if it was ok that they were going to be out that late, letting him know that both he and Embry were about to starve to death and that they wanted to go to a diner on the outskirts of Port Angeles. With Charlie's blessing they had went to the diner and ate and then stayed awhile to just chill out and mostly complain about the movie.

As the car streaked down the road Jake could see Embry's eyes darting over to him and then back on the road only to repeat the same pattern just seconds later. "Spit it out, dude."

"You and Bella, huh?"

Jake smiled as he turned in Embry's direction, "I think- yeah, I think so."

"It's good, you're good for her and she's obviously good for you. I haven't seen you so happy and I don't know, at ease since you phased."

"I know man, I can feel it when she's around it's like I don't feel like I'm going crazy on the inside anymore."

Embry nodded his head silently in response, "So her and Paul?"

"Man, I swear I didn't know."

"I know Jake, but I really feel like a dick."

"She'll be ok."

"You really think so, I mean her and Paul."

Jake sucked in a breath because honestly he didn't know what to think. After chatting at the diner with Angela they both knew she was nothing like any of the girls Paul had ever been with and she was planning on leaving for college shortly after she graduated. Both of them frowned at the thought. Nothing had ever been easy for Paul and knowing that she was going to leave made them realize his imprint would be no different.

"I don't know man, theirs is going to be different, that's for sure."

Embry nodded his head solemnly and waited for the ride to be over.

**Just a warning, I only have two more beta'd chapters left. After those two are posted updates will more than likely be either spread further apart or the chapters that are posted won't be fully beta'd.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a quick note to let everyone know that even though it's taking a while if you review this story I am responding as long as your settings allow PM's. I really do appreciate the reviews I've been getting for this one.**

**Chapter 4**

Jake sighed as they pulled into the house, his eyes flicking back to Bella, "I can't believe they both fell asleep as soon as we hit the 101."

Shoving the door open and unrolling from the car, they looked at each other and then at the girls, "You think we can get them out of there without waking them up?" Embry said as he tried to work out in his mind just how he was going to pull Angela from the back of the car.

"We can try."

Holding Bella in his arms Jake, slowly started to make his way to the front door as Embry began pulling Angela from the car behind him a vicious growl erupted from the woods. Jerking back a little quicker than he meant to, he jostled Angela enough that she shifted in his gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Put her the fuck down Call. She's mine." Paul seethed as he strode out of the woods.

"Paul," Jake and Embry both stated in unison.

"I said, put her the fuck down," he grit out, reaching toward Angela.

"She's sleeping; I'm not putting her down."

"Get your hands off her right fucking now."

Embry could feel his body start to shake out of anger, it wasn't hard to notice Angela's body shifting with each word Paul spoke. "Would you shut up Paul? You're going to wake her up."

Paul's didn't stop until his bare chest bumped into Embry's with Paul's eyes locked on his own and Paul's ragged breathing Embry stiffened waiting for a fight he hoped wouldn't happen.

Paul bared his teeth, "Give her to me Call, get your fucking hands off her," he snarled once again. This time Angela stirred in Embry's arms, her eyes opening slowly, "Embry-" Her voice was barely above a whisper and full of questions, but cut off when Paul snarled again, jerking her attention in the direction of the noise.

"Paul is that-"

"Last chance Call, right fucking now."

Angela was trying to wiggle her way away from Embry, and toward Paul, her heart doubled in pace when she saw the look in Paul's eyes. Embry's grip on her tightened as Paul rocked forward, his weight pushing into her further into Embry's chest.

Snapping his teeth at Embry, Paul's hand shot out and wrapped around Angela's back while shoving Embry's shoulder, as Embry rocked back Angela's body leaned toward Paul's and before she knew it she was wrapped in his arms. He was still standing almost nose-to-nose with Embry though and his body was shaking.

"Touch her again Call," with another snap of his teeth and a warning that was still ringing in her ears, Paul slowly began to back away. Angela couldn't believe what was happening. She really wasn't sure what it was and as she looked around the yard, she could see Jake's face marred with anger and fear as he stood in front of a wide-eyed Bella who was clinging to his bicep.

Paul was still backing his way through the yard and away from Embry when she heard a rustle in the trees. As Angela's eyes focused on the spot a gasp escaped her mouth, the man from before the one that hauled Paul around like a rag doll was walking out of the woods barefoot, shirtless and pulling up a pair of ratty cut off sweat pants.

"Paul, put her down." Angela shuttered at the rumbling bass in his voice. Paul's grip on her grew tighter, almost painful and his body began to quake.

"Paul, NOW!"

Paul began to fall. Squealing, Angela's eyes slammed shut and her arms latched around his neck awaiting impact. When nothing happened she peeled her eyes open and realized that while Paul was on his knees she was upright, and her fingernails were digging into the back of his neck. His eyes shot to hers and she gasped at the wildness in them.

"You need to step away from him," the voice said from above.

When Angela looked up she gripped Paul even harder, feeling bad that her fingernails were lodged into his neck, but the man above her was stood above them arms crossed and deadly serious.

Angela felt a pang of hurt when her feet dropped to the ground as Paul's grip on her disappeared. Sam was watching her closely; his head raised tracking her movement as she stood.

"Bella, get her and take her in the house." Sam's booming voice made Angela flinch and she could see one of Paul's fists curl at his side.

As Bella's hand wrapped around her forearm Angela jumped and noticed that Paul's lips went into a straight line. The rims of his eyes were turning red and she could see a vein jumping in his neck. Feeling a tug at her arm, Angela snapped her eyes to the side only to meet the very worried faces of Bella and Jacob. He was nearly pressed into her back; his own hand was curled around her forearm just as Bella's was hers.

Angela could see Bella's pleading eyes, but her feet were frozen to the ground. With another look at Paul, still on his knees in front of her, she surprised herself when an unintentional whine left her throat at the sight of him. The overwhelming urge to lunge forward and press herself into him had her foot rising to step forward, but just as quickly her body was jerked back and she was off her feet.

A loud roar rang in her ears and then she felt the wind. It was rushing through her hair and cutting through the light jacket that she wore. She was trying to take in her surroundings when her eyes met Bella. A squeak escaped her throat and then her eyes swung to the left. She hadn't realized it before, but Jacob was carrying her bridal style as Bella clung to his back, and they were running through the forest at an alarming rate. They were going so fast that when Angela turned her head to look in front of her the wind snapped her hair back and the cold biting wind made tears prickle at her eyes.

Eventually when the forest thinned out Jake slowed to a steady walk, and then stopped when she could see street lights.

"We're- is that my house?" Angela asked, clearly astonished that Jacob had run holding both her and Bella through the woods from Bella's house to her own. Although Forks was a small town it had to be at least two miles from one place to the other. "What the hell?"

Jake shook ever so slightly and that's when Angela felt a shoe rubbing against her back, tucking her body up she felt when the support of Bella's legs that were barely wrapped around Jake's midsection left, her body seemed to sag just enough for her to let her own legs drop.

When her feet touched the ground she stood. Everything around her swirled and moved, the street lights turned into a blur, her eyes slipped closed and she could feel herself falling backwards and hear Bella's voice in the back of her head yelling out her name.

*U*

"Don't even think about going after her, Paul."

Looking over his shoulder Paul fought the urge to snarl at his Alpha, didn't he get that he needed to be near his imprint.

"What do you think you're doing here anyway? You're supposed to be at home, not camped in Forks stalking girls."

Paul's eyes narrowed and this time a snarl did rip through his chest, "I had to know who she was, Sam. By this time you and Emily were already shacked up, do you remember that?"

Sam inched closer, his shoulders rolling forward. "Don't you even dare."

"What keeps you from your imprint?" Paul bit back.

"Paul," Sam grit out in warning.

"Let me up, Sam."

"You need to get yourself under control, Paul."

"You need to let me go to my imprint."

"Paul."

"Sam."

"Maybe he's right, Sam." Embry cut in eyes darting back and forth between the two of them.

"Paul snarled when his eyes met Embry's. "You might want to shut the fuck up about her, Call."

"I'm trying to help you here."

"I don't need your fucking help, and you'd better keep your damn hands off her."

Embry rolled his eyes and huffed, "Chill dude, Jake told me when we left. I didn't freaking touch her besides getting her out of the car."

"You'd better never touch her again."

"Stop," Sam commanded.

"Embry, go home, you're not helping."

Throwing his hands in the air, Embry shook his head, turned on his heel and darted into the woods.

"I'll let you go to her-"Sam stopped when Paul perked up, "after you patrol the rez."

"What the hell, Sam?"

"Don't push me on this Paul, she has no idea what the hell is going on, you're about to turn on one of your brothers and we need to figure out how we're going to protect an imprint that doesn't live on the rez."

With a jerk of his head Paul waited for Sam's order to lift. The second it did he took off in a dead sprint toward the rez; the sooner his patrol was done the sooner he could get to her.

*U*

"I did the same thing the first time Edward ran with me, he was so fast Jake, I just passed -" her voice cut through the blackness pulling Angela out of the state she was in.

"I think she's waking up, Bells."

Angela felt a cool rag slide across her forehead. Slowly peeling her eyes open, Bella and Jake's faces came into view. She smiled shyly at them before tucking her elbows under her so she could push off of the couch that they had laid her on. Slowly sitting up, Angela groaned and dropped back against it when the world began spinning again. She felt the couch sag a little before she heard her fridge open and then the clinking of a glass.

Bella nudged Angela's arm with the cold glass, "Here drink some of this, take small sips." Bella put a straw at Angela's lips and waited for her to take it into her mouth.

After drinking some water and then, even slower than before, pushing herself into a seated position, Angela had so many questions and she didn't know where to begin.

"Why was Paul so mad?"

Bella shot a look toward Jake and shrugged her shoulders, as her eyes slid from her friend's to Jake's she could tell he knew the answer but was unwilling to answer.

Not taking her eyes off of him, Angela swung her feet over the couch and realized that she was in her living room. "How did I get here so fast?"

Jake shot Bella another look and cleared his throat, "We just needed to make sure that Paul wouldn't-"

At the mention of Paul her eyes widened, Paul had taken her almost forcefully out of Embry's arms while his entire body was shaking. His teeth were bared like a wild animal and the things he had said to Embry, "Oh god is Embry, where is Embry? Is he ok?"

She knew that he wasn't there but she couldn't help but get up and look out the front window in the living room. Jake and Bella quickly following behind her. "Jake is he ok, did you…have you talked him?"

Her eyes were darting between the two; their mouths hung open they were clearly stumped as to what to say to her. Marching over to Jake she snapped her fingers in his face, "What the heck was that!? Paul is he stalking me, where did he come from; why was he doing that, and he said I was… said I was his!"

Jake couldn't help the grimace although he tried hard, but the more worked up Angela got the more her voice cut into his ears like nails on a chalk board. She was clearly freaking out. He couldn't tell her anything though; it truly was a mystery to him. He didn't understand it any more than any of them had.

"Do you know him at all, Angela? Why do you think he's stalking you?"

"No!" Her voice once again taking on an octave that had Jake's skin crawling, "I don't know him, but I've seen him, and why does he call me Tom? Bella, what's going on?"

"Ugh, just a sec." Jake said to Angela as he grabbed Bella's hand and quickly led her into the kitchen.

*U*

"Jake, you're scaring me. What's going on?"

"Honey, I don't know if I'm supposed to tell you this but-" Jake's words cut off as he heard a low howl, he knew Paul was coming.

With a slight squeeze to her shoulders, Jake leant forward and dropped a kiss to her temple before backing away, "I'll just be right back ok, honey? Don't let her get too worked up it's probably not going to do either of them any good right now."

"Do either of who-"

Jake had bolted out of the back door before Bella could finish her sentence. _What was that all about, and just what was Jake keeping from her?_

_*_U_*_

Stripping as soon as the back door closed Jake tried to prepare himself for the state Paul would be in once he got to the house. As soon as all four paws hit the dirt he shook himself out, quickly acclimating to being the wolf.

He stopped his shaking when he heard Paul threatening to kill Embry and then Embry's vision collided with Jake's. He was running somewhere unfamiliar and he was lucky from what he got form Paul that he was the fastest of the pack. Paul was running through everything in an attempt to catch up with Embry, but the gray wolf was outrunning the silver one, not by much, which was a shock.

Jake shook his head trying to work out the images along with the screaming words that were streaming through his head. Embry wanted to know where the hell Sam was which made Jake wonder too.

_Sam, _Jacob yelled out wondering where his Alpha was.

Jake stood waiting for any sign that Sam was there, but when nothing happened he focused back on Paul and Embry. Paul was snapping at Embry, nearly catching his tail the last time. Embry howled out and ducked under a particularly thick patch of shrubbery. He didn't want to do it, Jake knew that he shouldn't, but with every flash of red hot anger and then a flash of that pale leg Jake knew something had to be done before Paul actually got a hold of Embry. It was saying something that Paul had actually caught up with him; he had never been nearly as close to running as fast as Embry was.

_Paul, _Jake felt a tingle of power slither across his spine when he lowered his voice much like Sam did when he was giving an Alpha command. Paul didn't stop snapping or trying to get at Embry, but Jake could feel that his focus wasn't solely on Embry any longer.

_There's something wrong_, Jake could almost feel every muscle in Paul's wolf form seize up as his body skidded to a halt watching as Embry's form slowly disappeared into the trees. It wasn't long after that the two were alone, Embry having phased out.

_There's something wrong_, Jake's words rung through Paul's mind slamming him to a halt. Something was wrong with his imprint. As the thought left his mind he just barely heard a curse come from Jake's mouth before he was turning himself around and crashing back through the woods toward Forks, Embry long forgotten.

_Where did you take her Jake? _Paul snarled when Jake didn't answer fast enough.

_She's at her house._

Paul felt some of the tension leave his body as he shifted his body in that direction, _I'm coming._

_I can't believe Bella knows Tom._

Paul blocked Jake out as he pushed his legs as fast as they would go; he needed to get to her, hold her in his arms without Sam breathing down his neck, and without that little fuck Embry touching her.

_He didn't touch her Paul. _Jake snarled showing Paul clips of the night.

_Fuck off, Black, _Paul snarled back and shot Jake view of Embry pulling Angela from the car. She was HIS imprint and no one got to touch her. As he ran a thought raced through his mind and he almost lost his footing on a set of jagged rocks.

_That better have been all the touching he did tonight, Black_

_Paul- _Jake started but stopped when Bella's voice flowed through the mind link.

"She's really freaking out Jake, I can't calm her down."

_Shit, _Paul cursed while pushing his legs faster, _tell Bella I'm coming, tell her I'm coming, Jake._

_Paul, she's been asking about Embry_

Paul could hear the caution in Jake's voice as he said the words only angering him further, _Fuck Call, she's mine._

_Might be, but if you come busting in here raging she's not really going to respond to that. She's pretty shaken up, Paul. _A snarl was the only response he got from Paul before he phased and told Bella that someone was coming to fix it.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the last of the beta'd chapters, so it might get messy after this and the updates might come a little later than every Friday. I will try my hardest, but we'll see.**

**Chapter 5**

Finally his paws hit Forks soil. Paul didn't dare slow to a trot, but he did manage to slow his body enough that he wasn't crashing wildly through the trees. At the tree line he wasn't surprised to see Jake standing in the back yard holding out clean clothes for him. What did shock him was that with the place being lit up he saw how huge her house was. It was one of the biggest houses Paul had ever seen besides the leeches. Phasing as he was still moving, he didn't care that Bella had just peeked through the back door and caught sight of him naked, nor did he take the shirt that he was offered.

Jerking on the pants as he was still moving, Paul's hand gripped the door handle when his body came to a halt. Jerking around Jake's eyes were marred with concern. "You need to get a grip Paul."

Paul went to shrug his hand off and was surprised by the strength the baby Alpha contained. He sucked in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. It didn't do shit for him but Jake seemed happy and let him go.

Focusing on his hands, Paul controlled his strength just enough to open the screen door without tearing it off its hinges, and slid past Bella who was pressed against the counter wide-eyed. Sucking in a deep breath he caught his imprints scent. It was a mix of coconut, lime and something else he couldn't place. It was almost a chemical smell, one he wasn't familiar with. It wasn't unpleasant like the smell of the leeches just, different.

As he rounded the corner he stopped in his tracks at the sight of her. Her middle finger was against her lip and she was chewing away at the cuticle there. His dick jerked in his pants at the sight of her, she wasn't anything like any of the girls he had ever been with. She was plain; the thought sent a jab to his heart. Rubbing his chest he took her in. She was tall, not nearly as tall as him but taller than Bella and Kim, more like Emily's height. He liked that, not too tall, not too short. Short enough that he would still have to bend to kiss her, but not nearly as much as Jake had to do with Bella. Glasses sat on her pale face and framed her eyes that were nearly black, and black stick straight hair to match. She had a beautiful face even with that damn finger pressed into her lips gnawing away at the skin. She had a nice body, tight and lean to match her frame. Tilting his head to the side, Paul smiled as his wolf purred with appreciation at the size of her breasts. They weren't huge, but they were big for someone with a body like hers.

Wanting her to have part of her finger left, Paul took a step into the room and she jerked to attention, her eyes going wide as her breath caught, that long slender finger dropping from her mouth, and then, to his shock, she was climbing over the couch and crashing into him, her cold cheek pressing into his bare skin. Goosebumps popped over his flesh as a surge of power slammed into his body. He never hugged anyone and yet as the thought made its way through his head, he was wrapping his arms around her thin body, pulling her closer to him. His nose immediately landed in her hair and he sucked in a deep breath. Soaking up her scent, he stood there slowly caressing her hair with one hand and keeping his grip on her with the other. He held her there like that for what seemed like hours. He could feel Jake and Bella standing at his back watching them but he didn't care. His imprint needed this and he was going to give it to her.

When she started to draw back Paul's hands slid down her body to cup the small rounded globe of her ass. His wolf howled when he jerked her up and instantly her legs wound around his body. Strung too tight for comfort, Paul groaned when her heat slammed into the bulge growing in his pants Pivoting on his heel he thanked god for the wall to his left. When her back pressed into the wall she let out a groan and clenched her legs around his waist.

Moving his hands up a growl worked out of his mouth when his thumbs brushed against the side of her breasts. With his mouth near her ear, he sucked in a deep breath. Letting it out in a rush he rocked forward into her, barely containing the wolf that was inside snarling at him to take, to mate, to bond. Paul fought the wolf because, no matter how much he liked the power the wolf gave, he liked that he had power over it, that he could control it better than he could ever before.

"I can't wait to get my dick in you." He growled into her ear while jerking her head to the side gently.

He could see her vein pulsing, the blood thumping through her body at a rapid pace, practically matching his own. He would have this girl, his imprint, but he couldn't resist the urge to play first. Rolling his hips into her once more he nearly bit her neck when she gasped and her long fingernails bit into his scalp. So she liked it rough? Gripping her ribcage, his thumbs right under her breasts, Paul brought her down, digging her center into his raging hard on. The gasp he heard next wasn't from his imprint but the leech lover behind him, so be it, she could watch.

"You want me in you, don't you? Stretching you, filling you up, making you whole, making you mine." Snarling as the last word slipped from his lips, Paul realized then that maybe he didn't have quite as much control over his wolf that he thought he did. He didn't want anyone to be his, at least not for more than a night. The wolf inside growled at the thought. He wanted this female, she was his, they would mate, would bond. _Take her, make her ours,_ the wolf was snarling now practically tearing at him from the inside out and Paul knew his control was slipping. Jerking his head back he locked eyes with the girl in front of him. As their eyes connected his body hummed with power right before a bucket of cold water was doused on him.

He could see the unshed tears glistening in her eyes, eyes that were hooded with lust but clearly full of confusion. His hands dropped from her ribcage only to cup her face, the quick action causing her to jerk right into his dick. Without a thought his body rolled into hers needing to feel her heat.

"You're scared?" He whispered, low enough for only her and Jake to hear him.

When she nodded her head just slightly he cursed and tried to draw back but his dick bumped into her heat again. As her eyes clenched shut her body tightened around him once more, grinding their bodies together.

"Stop moving," he commanded as his hands shot down to her hips, stilling her, trying in vain to pull her body away from his own. As her heat subsided from his body she whimpered and clung to his neck. With his hands digging into her hips the wolf howled again, _mate_.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" He snarled at her, hoping to god that she'd say no, the wolf begging her to say yes.

She didn't move, her teeth merely dug into her lip as her arms clung to his neck, and her ankles locked behind his back. She had more power in her legs than he thought someone as little as her would have, so he held her there. Their hips just barely touching. "Answer me, I need words."

With her eyes still clenched she whispered a broken no as her legs jerked and his hips crashed into hers again. With their bodies connected as much as they could be, Paul's control snapped. His hands shot to her hair, jerked her head to the side and as gentle as he possibly could he nipped at her neck. The action caused her hips to roll into his. With a curse she was pressed fully against the wall, their hips rocking against one another in unison and for once in his life, Paul was sure he was going to come in his pants.

"You don't want this," he challenged as he rolled his hips into hers once more, smiling as a groan of pleasure tore from her lips.

"I- I," she was panting in his ear, her nails digging into his scalp again.

"You what," he whispered his lips brushing against her neck as he spoke. "Don't want me to take you right here, against the wall. It would be the best you ever had, Tom."

Her body went rigid then her hands fell from his hair to his shoulders and then she was pushing him, her center still rolling against his as she pushed him away. As he drew back he could see the emotion on her face, the anger.

"Hey," he tried to calm her by holding her face. But she kept pushing at his shoulders while her lower body continued to work against his, making him crazy.

The anger shifted to embarrassment, "It would be the only I've ever had." She bit out while slapping at his chest. "Put me down," she commanded. When he didn't move fast enough a broken please whispered from her lips.

_It would be the only I've ever had, _the word sliced through his body and once again the wolf's power surged in him nearly breaking the command that his imprint made. With more power than he knew he had, he peeled her still-rolling body off of his own, set her on the floor and stalked backward so his shoulders bumped with Jake's.

At Jake's grunt, Paul looked over his shoulder at Bella. "Get her the fuck upstairs, away from me." When Bella's eyes popped wide with shock, Jake placed a hand in the middle of her back and urged her forward gently, "Go on honey, listen to him."

*U*

Thank fuck Bella didn't question Jake further because Paul watched as his imprint stepped toward him, confusion written all over her face, lust filling her eyes. When Bella's hand wrapped around the girls wrist her eyes snapped down where they were connected and she sucked in a breath.

"Ange, let's get you upstairs, ok? You've had a rough day."

Angela nodded her head as her eyes swung up to meet Bella's and then worked over the room, passing by Jake in a snap. Paul tensed when he felt her stare. Looking into her eyes he watched as hers went wide and her face turned a dark shade of red.

"I think I'm going to be sick," the girl muttered before bolting out of Bella's hold and up the stairs.

Paul couldn't stand in the house and listen to his imprint be sick. Sick over what he had done, over what her body continued to do. The look on her faced flashed in his head as he bolted out the back door bellowing for Jake to come with him.

Jake was following close enough behind that when Paul spun on his heel their chests slammed together, "What the fuck was that!?" Paul roared swinging his arm toward the house.

Jake's eyes were still wide from what he saw, he had no clue. "Paul I don't-"

"Fuck," Paul screamed pulling at the ends of his hair. The sounds of vomit splashing in the toilet made them both wince. "She-did you see her face, she didn't know what the hell she was doing and she is a fucking VIRGIN."

"Maybe you should talk to-"

"I fucking need to talk to Sam-" Paul muttered finishing Jake's sentence, "where the hell is he, anyway?"

Jake shrugged his shoulders, "No clue man."

With a growl Paul looked to the second story of the house. There were two lights on. One of them he knew was her bedroom light the other must be the bathroom. As he continued to stare at the windows, a shower kicked on and he fought the urge to climb up the chimney that ran beside her bedroom window. Swinging his head toward Jake he fought his wolf, he needed answers more than his wolf needed to mate.

"Watch her."

"Will do," Jake said while nodding his head.

With one last glance toward the window, Paul turned and ran into the forest.

*U*

Unsure of where Sam was, Paul ran to Bella's house figuring he would follow his scent. When he made it to the back yard he could see red and blue lights flashing and he could hear Sam and Charlie talking.

"Tell me again why I got a call about girls screaming loud enough to wake the neighbors?"

Paul skirted around the edge of the forest to the side of the house. He could tell by Sam's stance that he was aggravated and Charlie, well he just looked fucking tired. Poor bastard had to deal with a leech loving daughter and the night shift.

"From what Jake told me when they got back to the house, the girls were sleeping. When they got the girls out of the car Bella screamed thinking she saw something in the woods and that set Angela off too. Probably a bear." Sam said shrugging his shoulders as innocently as he could, before narrowing his eyes at Paul causing him to stiffen.

"And you're at my house, why?"

"Jake called me to tell me that he wasn't going to be able to make it tomorrow morning and that he was taking the girls to Angela's house but I should come here because the neighbors were calling you at the station. He wanted someone here when you showed up and the girls were freaking out so bad he just wanted to get them somewhere they both felt safe." Another glare at Paul.

Huffing, Charlie placed his hands on his hips and looked down at the ground, "It all seems fishy to me but as long as Bella is safe, I'm going to go with it tonight. I need to get back to the station.

Sam shook hands with Charlie and slowly made his way toward the road heading in the opposite direction as Charlie's car.

"We're pretty damn lucky that he's so exhausted that he didn't realize I didn't have any shoes on or the fact that my truck wasn't sitting on the street, Paul."

Paul fell instep beside him, not feeling the least bit guilty for almost getting them caught. He had more important things on his mind.

"I need to talk to you about my imprint on To- Angela."

Sam groaned and rubbed his hand across his forehead, "Paul I really don't have time for this tonight." It's almost three in the morning and since Jake is, I assume, watching the girls and Jared has been running patrols most of the day on his own, given your state I need to get some sleep. Did you at least take it easy on Embry?"

Paul huffed as if he was hurt by Sam accusing him of hurting his pack mate.

"I'm not stupid Paul, is he going to be fine to run in the morning?"

Paul's lip rose in a snarl as he looked at Sam, "He touched her."

"Paul, is he going to be able to run in the morning?"

"The little prick is fine."

"Come over to the house tomorrow afternoon and I'll answer your questions about the imprint. In the meantime I don't want you going over there again, and I don't want you messing with Embry. Get some rest because you're going to be on for at least twelve hours after that, the guys need a rest."

Grumbling under his breath Paul made his way into the woods knowing that Sam wasn't going to give in.


	6. Chapter 6

_**This is going to be the first chapter that hasn't went through my beta, so sorry if there are any errors. Also take note of Claire's age in this one. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 6**

Since becoming a wolf Paul hadn't slept deep enough that the sounds of the rain or the woods didn't wake him at some point during the night, nor had he had a single dream in the two years since phasing. Since imprinting though it had been a different story, as soon as his would close he saw her and he had been seeing her since. Over and over again the moment that he imprinted on Angela played in his mind. The seconds ran through his head just as slowly in the dream as they had in real life. His eyes roamed over her body in slow motion the dream just as they had that night, but in the dream he realized things he hadn't when the imprint had taken place. The orange juice stain on her shirt, the fact that her nipples were erect, her body shaking with either need to be near him or cold he wasn't sure. Even in the dark he could see every shade of brown, red and black in her hair. He could see the shimmer on her lips and the tint of her cheeks. His eyes bore into hers taking her in, in that moment.

As he stepped toward her the memory of him fucking Mindy flashed through his mind and he stumbled back into a wall. Looking around Paul realized that he was in her house. His heart began to pound as he wondered if he was still dreaming or if he had somehow ended up there without knowing it. It was then that he saw her again. Suspended in the air, her legs wrapped around nothing, her fingers gripping air in front of her face. Shoving his palms into his eyes Paul shook his head then dropped his hands only to find the scene the same. When a gasp caught his attention he realized where he was. He was at her house, but it wasn't what he first thought. Taking her in again he realized that he was back in the moment when he went to her. Stepping forward Paul let his eyes take in the sight before him. Her legs were clenched, holding on afraid to let go. Sliding his eyes up her body he took note that her stomach was jumping as her chest rose and fell rapidly her heart pounding almost in sync with his own in that moment but even then Paul realized as his hand went to his heart. Her eyes closed tight, as if she were scared of what was happening but her mouth hung open in pleasure. He let his gaze wonder down her slender arms to the fingers that were kneading the air which he knew at the time was the back of his neck. As his gaze locked on her long slender fingers a growl tore out of his mouth. Her fingers, hell her whole hands were shaking, shaking to the point that he knew he should have felt it at the time but he didn't. Dropping his focus from her hands Paul took in the whole scene once again. Her hands and fingers shaking, her eyes clenched shut, her slender frame shaking. As he took her in he zeroed in on the sound of her pounding heart. She was-

"Paul wake up, its two thirty!"

Jared's heavy fist slamming against his battered front door pulled him out of his dream, causing him to shoot up right in bed, his eyes wide in realization. _She was scared shitless. _Paul muttered under his breath as the pounding continued. Pulling on the cutoff sweats by his bed he lumbered down the hall scratching the back of his head.

"What the hell do you want man," he growled while jerking open the door, "and quit pounding on the damn door so hard you're gonna break it and then I'm going to have to kick your ass."

"Sam said you were supposed to be at his place this afternoon that you wanted to imprint chat with us." Jared said while wiggling his eyebrows at him.

Turning from the door Paul made his way into the kitchen, "Sam can wait a few minutes I'm fucking starving."

"Emily made breakfast before she went over to your girls house."

Paul's arm froze in mid air at the mention of both food and his imprint, "is she alright?"

Jared wore a shit eating grin as he made his way into the kitchen, "guess so, it's not like she rushed over there in a panic."

"She's not fucking telling her." Paul growled taking a menacing step toward Jared.

Holding his hands up Jared stepped back, "whoa dude, she's not telling her but she is taking muffins over. You know Emily wouldn't say anything to her until you did. She just wants to get a feel or something. Are you ready I'm starving too, you know running a damn near triple patrol will do that too a man."

Rolling his eyes Paul shouldered past Jared out the door, he really needed to get this shit figured out.

~U~

The three wolves had been sitting around the fire pit in Sam's yard for more than forty five minutes talking about their imprints and Paul still didn't have the answers he was looking for. He knew that the two thought their imprinting was amazing; the greatest fucking thing to ever happen to them, but that wasn't what he wanted to hear. Neither one of them were giving him the information that he actually needed, as crazy as it sounded Paul was about to skip out on the two and get the information from the source. The girls, he shuddered at the thought. Emily and Kim were cool enough, he got along with them, they were after all imprints, part of the pack, but that didn't mean they wouldn't spout the same rainbows and sunshine shit he'd been hearing going on an hour. The only other imprint would be completely pointless to talk to; Claire being fourteen she was just as clueless as his own imprint.

"Where they scared when you fucked them?" Paul questioned as the picture of Angela's clenched eyes and shaking fingers flashing through his mind.

Silence surrounded him for a moment before snarls ripped through the air and Paul jerked to his feet prepared for the ass beating that he just might get.

Sure enough Jared launched himself at Paul from across the fire pit and they slammed to the ground. Paul phased before Jared knowing he'd pissed off his packmate, asking a question like he did. He waited until Jared phased too before he let the fight resume.

For the next fifteen minutes they rolled around the backyard slamming into trees, logs and even mowing over Sam's half rotted garden shed, when their fight moved through half of the newly tilled garden Sam phased instantly ordering them both to stand down, and for Jared to put a lock on both his thoughts and his words.

"Explain Paul." Sam ordered growling his muzzle near his neck.

Choosing the mind link over words Paul showed both Jared and Sam what he saw during the imprint and then after at the house.

_That's all normal, _both Jared and Sam said in unison

Growling Paul swung his head toward Jared and then opened the link wider showing them both the dream, what really happened during both of those moments. As his thoughts tapered off all the tension left Jared's body and he slumped to the ground while Sam sat back on his haunches.

_You think that's what really happened Paul, _Sam asked his tone giving away the fact that he didn't believe it. _It was a dream._

_I know it was a dream Sam, but I haven't had a damn dream since I phased and after all that, you saw what she did, she ran away, threw up. She really was fucking scared but she couldn't, I didn't- _Paul cut himself off wishing that he was in human form so he could punch a tree out of frustration.

_First, _Jared said jerking him out of his thoughts of tree punching, _you didn't do anything to her that neither of us didn't do with Kim or Emily, imprinting is powerful stuff man._

_But they weren't scared when you took them, _Paul shot back, _were they, they weren't shaking like fucking leaves with their eyes clenched shut the whole damn time._

_Paul, _Sam's voice pulled him from the thoughts his mind was headed, _you stopped, you didn't do anything_.

_I almost fucked my virgin imprint against a wall with Jake and Bella standing right there! _He roared lunging at Sam.

_STOP, _the command brought Paul to his stomach. _You stopped, you didn't do anything to her is that clear._ Sam waited a moment for Paul's answer. When he didn't he took a step forward causing Paul's wolf to press into the dirt further and even whimper._ You did nothing to her, you didn't hurt her, you didn't take advantage of her, nothing happened. I'm not lying to you Paul, you're wolf wouldn't let you hurt your imprint-_

Before Paul could stop it the image of Emily in the hospital flashed through his mind making Sam's wolf eyes shut and then slowly open filled with pain. Phasing before them Sam stood to his full height walked over to Paul wrapping his hand in the fur at his wolf's neck, bringing his human eyes to Paul's wolf ones Sam's voice was nothing but business and pain.

"What you think you did to her is nothing like what happened to Emily. You have had control of your wolf for nearly two years now Paul, I didn't."

Paul whined while crawling closer to his Alpha, sorry that the thought slipped into his head, at the same time still worried that he had in-fact hurt her.

"Phase back both of you." Sam ordered as he patted Paul's head and stood.

After jerking on their shorts and righting the logs and clearing the trees from around the pit the three men sat back down, this time closer nearly shoulder to shoulder needing the bond of the pack.

"Kim wanted me for years, she wasn't scared at all." Jared spoke while looking into the woods.

Paul huffed thinking the statement wasn't any help at all.

"She was a virgin though." Jared spoke again causing Paul to snort. He'd pretty much figured that given the fact that he and every other person on the rez knew just how long Kim had wanted Jared.

"How is this helping me at all?" Paul leaned forward to look around Sam

"Just answering your question man."

Rolling his eyes Paul sat back and looked at Sam waiting for his answer.

As their eyes locked Sam drew in a deep breath and let out a frustrated sigh, "I don't really think Emily was scared either seeing as how she was the one that jumped me. I'd just imprinted, I still couldn't control the wolf it happened."

"She did" both Jared and Paul in disbelief Paul smiled at the thought of Emily jumping Sam. As wolves practically everything was open to the mind link, everything but the first mating between the wolf and his imprint. Still looking at Sam, Paul was shocked by this information.

Shrugging his shoulders Sam held his hands in a what's a guy to do gesture. "Leah was the last thing on my mind the second her lips touched my neck. After though, she was the first thing I thought about and it about fucking killed me."

"Was she-" Paul began

"She was." Sam said shaking his head.

"So if they both were, that can't be it."

"Maybe it's because they knew us before?" Jared blurted

"Emily didn't know me."

"She didn't know you, but Leah had been talking to her about you for month's maybe that was it, she felt like she knew you?"

"Maybe, who knows."

"Well I'd like to fucking know!" Paul shouted. "My imprint is scared as shit of me, but grinds on my dick like she wanted me in her yesterday and I don't even know if I want a fucking imprint at this point."

The end of Paul's sentence came out as a pant as his hand shot to his chest, and he fell to his knees. With wide eyes he shot a panicked look at both Sam and Jared.

"Yeah," Sam said as he shifted toward Paul, "that's what it felt like."

"Fuck me." Paul continued to pant, his heart thudding against his now tight chest. He felt like the fucking world was sitting there.

"Stop thinking that way Paul, you can't fight an imprint."

"She was fucking-" Paul couldn't finish what he was saying. The blackness moved from the corner of his vision before slowly taking over completely.

~U~

Something cold and wet ran over Paul's forehead making him stir. His chest was damp and wet, and feeling the rocks digging into his pecs let him on to the fact that the fuckers hadn't moved him since he passed out. He'd fucking passed out.

"What the hell," Paul muttered struggling to sit up, the dark grey sky blocking out the sun. "What time is it?"

"Almost six thirty."

Emily answered as she threw the rag into a bowl at his side.

"They fucking left me-"

"Paul," Emily chided. "Jake is still with Bella and Angela, Quil, Jared and Sam are patrolling and-"

"Where the fuck is Call."

When Emily smacked his shoulder lightly his head snapped in her direction, "he's"

"I'm in here honey," Embry called from the kitchen, the sound of a fork scraping across a plate quickly following, "I've been watching you while you've played sleeping beauty most of the afternoon."

Growling Paul pushed himself to his feet and started toward the house, more than ready to kick the pup's ass.

"Paul," Emily said again catching his wrist.

Looking back at her Paul shook his head and wiggled his wrist waiting for her to drop it, "you're damn lucky Call." He snarled before turning to face Emily.

Emily motioned toward the logs, waiting until Paul started back toward them before she did.

When he was seated Paul sat looking at the woods, trying in vein to not make eye contact with Emily when she stepped in front of him and spoke, "she's alright, just a little confused about what was going on last night."

"She tell you or the leech lover."

Frowning at him Emily narrowed her eyes until he did the same, "she did."

"Just like that huh opening up to a girl she doesn't even know."

"It's easy for girls when other girls do."

Growing frustrated Paul rocked forward until his elbows rested on his knees, "how is this supposed to be helping me."

"I want you to know that I felt the same way."

"That so," Paul cocked his eyebrow at her, the lifted his lip as much as he could in a smile before making both of his eyebrows do an exaggerated jump.

When Emily's face flushed red, Paul felt like an ass, Sam had definitely told her what he'd shared about their fist mating.

With her head down, Emily picked at a thread on her shirt, "yes that is so Paul."

"Hey," he reached out toward her wanting to take away her embarrassment.

"No Paul," Emily moved back. "I shouldn't have but when he knocked on my door that night, I was home alone, he was naked, the only naked man I'd ever seen and he was so beautiful, more beautiful and perfect then Leah had ever described him and I just couldn't help myself."

"How long," Paul asked his mind working to put something together.

Emily looked at him, tears filling her eyes, as she looked away one spilled down her cheek, "I'd just met him that morning. I was at Leah's and he came over because Leah wanted me to meet him before the wedding. As soon as he looked at me, all I wanted to do was be in his arms, having him hold me and protect me and more. Leah was standing there talking I could hear her scolding him and me too, but I couldn't look away. When he stepped toward me, I ran into the bathroom because I knew if I didn't I'd make a fool of myself right there in front of her. I couldn't do it. I lied, told her that I was sick and went home. He came just a couple of hours later and I did then what I'd wanted to do in Leah's living room, I couldn't stop the way I felt, I didn't want to as selfish as that is, it just felt too good, too right."

"Where is Kim?"

Emily's head jerked up and she quickly brushed the tears from her cheeks, stunned that he didn't have anything else to say, "what?"

"Kim, where is Kim I need to talk to her."

"Paul you don't-"

"Listen," Paul said his hand landing solidly on her shoulder. What happened with you, Sam and Leah was fucked up for all of you, but you can't change it."

Jerking her head in agreement Emily patted his hand, "she's at the restaurant, she has the late shift."

"Thanks Em."

~U~

Kim had her back toward the bar filling a pot of coffee when Paul walked in. The restaurant was almost empty aside from a couple of fishermen sitting near the back. Kim clearly wasn't busy and in his mind had time to talk.

"How long did it take for you to jump his ass?" Paul said while squeezing into a stool at the middle of the bar.

"Well hello to you Paul." Kim said as she sat a steaming cup of coffee down in front of him.

"Don't really have time for the usual Kimmy can you just answer the question." It wasn't that Paul didn't like Kim, she was ok almost like the bratty little sister he never had. Given the fact that she'd snatched his best friend only months after he'd gotten him back kept Paul from bonding with her quite like he had with Emily.

Cocking her head to the side Kim tapped the counter with her nails, the look that crossed her face letting Paul know just what he was in for, "tapping it two days in and practically every day since." That was another reason Paul didn't have the same relationship with her as he did with Emily, Kim was a freak. She was all quite and standoffish toward everyone until you got to know her, and Paul knew a lot more about her than he ever wanted too. Based on Kim he was pretty sure it was true what they said, they shy ones were always freaks in the sheets.

"You're going to me puke."

"You asked."

"I don't need to know anymore about your sex life Kimmy."

"Stop calling me that."

"Don't like it outside the bedroom?"

"Actually, it turns me on Paul."

Pushing back on the stool Paul's eyes went wide before he stood, "you'd better cut it out." Kim was the only girl that ever made him uncomfortable, and he fucking hated it. Paul knew she wouldn't fuck around on Jared; she loved the little bastard more than anything but it didn't stop her from doing shit that made him uncomfortable once she realized it. No matter how often Jared razzed him about Kim, he wanted to make sure his friend never took their snark as anything other than what it was.

Kim smirked at him with a shrug, "you asked for it."

_So not worth it, _Paul thought as he uncurled himself from the stool.

"Why do you want to know? Trying to beat us?"

Paul stopped and narrowed his eyes at her, "Jared tell you."

With another smirk Kim propped her hip against the counter, "actually Old Quil told me."

"How did he-" Paul asked slamming his ass back onto the stool.

"Came buy this morning, with Quil. I don't really know how they know seeing as they've been in the woods for two weeks."

"His old ass knows everything." This really was all Paul needed. Old Quil and his loud mouth surely would have told the rest of the council by now.

"I've gotta go."

Kim waved her hand in a shooing gesture toward the door, snapping his teeth at her in reply Paul stood from the stool and walked out the door.

~U~

With the other wolves on patrol and the urge to kick Old Quil in the ass more than anything Paul had to get out of the rez. He didn't want to go back to Emily's, what with the crying and that little bastard there stuffing his face. As he walked toward the woods Paul wondered if his decision to go see her was a wise one, but he couldn't fight the need he felt to be near her. Grumbling under his breath Paul stripped, tied his shorts to his ankle and took off toward Forks.


End file.
